Cracmol
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Harry James Potter vit tranquillement au manoir Potter en compagnie de ses parents et de son frère aîné Charles. Dans un monde magique où ne pas avoir de pouvoir est encore pire qu'être moldu, Harry va en compagnie d'autre cracmol apprendre à maîtriser sa magie volatile.
1. Chapitre 1: Ecole magique

Harry James Potter et Neville Longdubat avaient malheureusement un point commun.

Un point commun qui les isolait des sorciers « normaux », un point commun qui faisait qu'on les regardait avec pitié et un dégoût à peine dissimulés. Harry et Neville, tous les deux bruns, tous les deux jeunes, tous les deux enfants de sorciers, souffraient de cette situation.

Alors que James Potter et Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, ignorait Harry au profit de son grand frère, Charles, Harry se retrouvait seul, souffrant alors qu'il était incapable de faire de la magie.

Neville n'était pas mieux, alors que ses parents pensaient faire un enfant afin de ne pas à avoir à affronter l'affront que cela était que d'avoir un fils cracmol, le petit brun joufflu avait cependant plus de chances que le jeune Potter, sa grand-mère avait refusé que ce soit la petite sœur de Neville, Rose qui ait l'héritage à la mort de Franck Longdubat, et comme elle était la Lady de cette famille, on ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, d'autant qu'elle l'avait juré sur sa magie alors le sort de Neville était scellé, il allait devenir le futur lord Longdubat.

Harry lui était condamné à vivre de l'argent de ses parents, ou au pire des cas aller vivre dans le monde moldu. Bien sûr grâce à son nom il pouvait facilement avoir une place au ministère mais soyons franc, quel était l'avenir d'un cracmol dans ce métier ? Il allait tout juste être bon à servir du café et à courir partout, surtout qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de magie.

Le petit brun aux yeux émeraude et aux grosses lunettes rondes était donc un enfant triste et silencieux que sa famille négligeait. Il avait 8 ans alors que son frère aîné en avait 9. Par moment dans la tête du jeune cracmol se poussait des pensées morbides, après tout que faisait il là, le cracmol de service ? Il passait son temps à lire la théorie, à apprendre à faire des potions pour s'occuper, il n'avait pas de vie sociale et ne semblait pas motiver à s'en construire une lorsque Charles invitait souvent les Weasley au manoir Potter.

La colère et la tristesse étaient deux émotions qui se partageaient les veines du jeune garçon, surtout en entendant ses parents parler de Poudlard à Charles, lui aurait la chance d'y aller puisqu'après tout il était capable de magie. Harry ressentait une pointe de jalousie envers sa famille mais généralement le brun éprouvait surtout un dégoût horrible envers lui-même et surtout envers cette magie injuste qui n'était pas présente dans son corps.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement dans la bibliothèque des Potter, ses cheveux lui arrivant aux épaules volant au gré du vent qui entrait par une fenêtre ouverte, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers lui, il s'agissait de Lily Potter, Harry l'ignora et continua sa lecture sur les animaux magiques qui pouvaient peupler l'Angleterre, le jeune brun allait aussi lire les autres différents ouvrages qui parlaient des autres parties du monde, même si le jeune garçon de 8 ans ne comprenait pas tous les termes employés par le livre à tendance scientifique, il en était passionné, tellement d'animaux incroyables qui vivaient prêts de chez lui ! Ses préférés restaient les chouettes ou les hippogriffes, ces animaux qui étaient capables de voler étaient tout simplement incroyables ! Les cracmols ne pouvaient pas se servir d'un balai pour voler, c'était ainsi, il fallait de la magie afin de pouvoir voler et malheureusement son corps n'en contenait pas.

La rousse, mère de l'enfant resta un moment à contempler son fils, qui était magnifique, contrairement à son frère aîné qui avait les traits caractéristiques des Potter, et qui avait hérité des yeux noisette de son père. Harry avait les traits fins, un port fier malgré son statut à moins que cela ne soit inconscient, et de magnifiques yeux émeraude cachés par des lunettes rondes, Lily se dit que son second fils était vraiment adorable. Elle se fit la réflexion après avoir vu Neville et une ancienne photo de Rusard, que tous les cracmol avaient de beaux traits physiques.

Elle se racla la gorge, ce qui amena un froncement de sourcil au jeune garçon qui releva la tête vers elle et lui demanda, agressifs.

« Que veux-tu ? _Lily eut le cœur brisé, c'était un peu de sa faute si son fils était ainsi, rempli de rancœur et de colère._

-Franck et Alice Longdubat sont ici. Avec leur fils, Neville. _Le brun retourna à sa lecture tout en marmonnant._

-Je m'en fiche … je ne descendrais pas.

-Leur fils est comme toi, un cracmol. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être faire sa connaissance.

-Je suis occupé maman. Une autre fois.

-Mais Harry …

-Je t'ai dis que j'étais occupé !

-Harry ! Je te prierais de me parler sur un autre ton !

-Et toi alors ? _Demanda t-il moqueur, il vit avec satisfaction sa mère le regarder avec de grands yeux._ Cesse de me parler comme si j'étais handicapé ! Je sais marcher, courir et m'occuper de moi alors je ne vois pas en quoi ne pas faire de magie est si catastrophique !

-Va tout de suite dans ta chambre jeune homme ! Et tu n'en sortiras que lorsque tu seras calme ! »

Cria Lily au dessus de son fils, le brun lui jeta un regard polaire, poussa un cri de rage puis couru pour se mettre à l'abri dans sa chambre.

Il ferma avec force la porte qui le séparait du monde extérieur puis se jeta avec force sur le lit et sanglota de colère, ne pouvait elle pas comprendre ? Harry était énervé, ses nerfs étaient complètement en bouillote alors non il ne voulait voir personne, et encore moins un autre cracmol comme lui ! Etait ce trop demander à sa famille de le traiter comme quelqu'un de normal ? Il n'était pas malade qu'il sache, il y avait des gens qui étaient tellement plus malchanceux que lui.

Et puis il connaissait un cracmol, Rusard, certes qu'avec des histoires mais l'homme vivait tranquillement à Poudlard et n'avait pas besoin de magie ! Sans magie il terrifiait les élèves de Poudlard alors …

Certes Harry n'était pas fier de son statut de cracmol, mais au moins qu'on le traite comme un enfant normal ! Il avait l'impression que toutes les activités qu'ils faisaient en famille, on lui interdisait d'assister au quiddich, on lui interdisait de s'approcher trop près de la cheminette, on lui interdisait de venir avec eux lorsqu'ils transplanaient alors Harry s'était rapidement réfugié dans les livres, eux seuls parvenaient à le faire sentir normal, avec l'art des potions bien sûr qu'il avait su négocier avec ses parents en jouant la carte de l'enfant qui s'ennuie.

Sa chambre était une chambre simple, un mur entier représentait une forêt sombre, émeraude dans laquelle passait quelques fois, un cerf, un loup ou un grand chien noir. Le rat ne faisant plus parti de la famille depuis longtemps.

Voyant le cerf le fixer de ses yeux noisette, Harry se leva et s'assit près du cerf, l'animal se roula en boule près de lui, espérant lui transmettre ses bonnes intentions par cette action. Le brun continua de pleurer un moment puis la colère revint au galop, il fixa le mur en face avec une haine visible à des kilomètres.

Beaucoup plus tard, lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel bleu du jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans avoir entendu de réponse. Il s'agissait de James Potter, Harry le foudroya du regard, le patriarche de la famille n'en parut nullement surpris et s'assit à côté de son fils cadet.

« Alors fiston, ma mère m'a parlé de ton attitude. _Le plus jeune se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de parler mais ne regarda pas son père pour autant._ Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime et que l'on ne veut que ton bonheur. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as été si méchant. _Le plus jeune détourna le regard de son père et ne lui répondit pas._ Harry, réponds moi.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Ni la tienne, ni celle de maman, ni celle de Charles c'est ça que je veux ! Que ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! _Il se leva, James sentit les poils de ses bras s'hérisser sous la peur de voir son fils ainsi, les yeux brillant de larmes mais aussi de quelque chose qu'il n'aurait su définir._ Je en marre d'être traité comme un lépreux ! Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir aller voir les matchs de quiddich, voir comment est l'allée de traverse et voir comme sont les gobelins ! Et toi et maman savait parfaitement que le transplanage n'est pas dangereux pour les cracmols ! Je vous déteste de me traiter comme ça !

-Harry … tu ne comprends pas. On ne veut que ton bien ! _S'écria James se levant à son tour._

-Mon bien ? Je suis enfermé ici comme une petite princesse ! Neville, lui a le droit de sortir ! Lady Longdubat a même assuré être fière de lui, alors pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas être comme ça vous aussi ?

-Tu vas te calmer tout de suite jeune homme, ou je t'assure que la punition sera sévère !

-Dégage de ma chambre ! »

Hurla Harry hors de lui tout en sanglotant de rage, hébété, James ne put qu'obéir, jetant un dernier regard à son fils qui s'était réfugié sur son lit, le plus vieux des Potter sortit de la pièce tout en fermant la porte derrière lui. Charles et Lily l'attendait à trois pas, attendant des explications.

« Il est encore … un peu perturbé par son manque de magie. Il veut juste être comme les autres.

-Tu pense qu'il serait heureux si on l'emmène au chemin de Traverse ?

-Il serait euphorique, mais est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout cela pourrait attiser sa colère, imagine qu'il puisse plus tard nous agresser sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas faire de magie ?

-Chéri, ne pense pas à ça, ce n'est qu'un enfant …

-Mais quand je le vois si en colère, contre nous, contre Charles.

-Il ne comprend pas c'est tout, laisse le dans son coin, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger avec le temps. Tu te souviens comment était Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il était cracmol ? _Les deux autres membres de la famille hochèrent la tête._ Je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons, il faut juste qu'il ait du temps pour lui seul.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Maman a toujours raison papa, je suis sûr qu'Harry va redevenir comme avant. »

Mais les choses ne changèrent pas, les Potter traitèrent toujours leur fils de la même manière, ne voyant pas à quel point cela l'exaspérait et l'agaçait d'être traité comme un handicapé.

Cependant tout changea un jour, un sorcier, jeune, frappa à la porte du manoir, enfin façon de parler puisque le jeune sorcier frappa à la barrière qui entourait le manoir, avec la menace de Voldemort on ne laissait entrer personne, il envoya grâce à sa magie un signal au propriétaire du lieu et fut heureux de voir James Potter arriver vers lui.

Le brun fronça des sourcils en ne voyant pas de baguette dans la main du jeune homme face à lui, le sorcier devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux blonds comme le blé et des yeux bleus, rieurs et étincelants comme ceux de Dumbledore.

« Veuillez m'excusez, je suis bien chez les Potter ?

-C'est exact. _Répondit James calmement tout en s'approchant un peu plus de la barrière, le blond tendit la main mais se retrouva électrocuté par la barrière, ce qui lui amena un faible cri._ Pour quelle raison êtes-vous là ?

-Et bien, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins monsieur Potter. Je suis ici pour votre fils, le jeune Harry. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis moi-même un cracmol et on va dire que je suis un peu novice mais j'ai reçu une éducation sorcière tout à fait approprié et je viens d'ouvrir une école, le directeur du Chicaneur y avait envoyé sa fille et j'ai aussi discuté avec les Longdubat, raison pour laquelle je viens vous trouver, j'ai entendu dire que votre fils était un cracmol après tout.

-Votre nom est ?

-Pardonnez-moi, je suis tellement excité à l'idée de diriger ma propre petite école. Hum hum, mon nom est Daniel Prewett.

-Vous connaissez Molly Weasley ? _Demanda James, les sourcils froncés._

-Oh non, mais nous sommes peut être des cousins éloignés, qui pourrait le dire avec toutes ces familles de sang pur différentes ?

-Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. Donc c'est pour l'école d'Harry ?

-En effet, je suis choqué de voir que les cracmols n'ont pas une éducation correcte, généralement les sorciers se contentent des bases puis abandonnent leurs pauvres enfants à leur sort, cependant je suis contre cette pratique, aussi ais je ouvert une école spécialement pour les gens de notre genre ?

-Et bien, je suppose que vous voulez entrer afin d'en discuter autour d'un thé ? »

Demanda finalement le lord Potter qui avait été suspect durant toute la conversation, cela aurait pu être un mangemort mais il ne sentait pas de sortilège de dissimulation et puis que craignait-il avec un cracmol ? Se demanda t-il souriant d'un air arrogant.

Il laissa entrer le jeune homme et ils se dirigèrent vers un salon puis James fit appel à un elfe de maison pour commander leurs boissons, Daniel s'assit avec toute la grâce d'un sang pur, sa peau pâle faisant un contraste impressionnant avec ses cheveux blonds, il paraissait perturbé et ne cessait de regarder en l'air ou sur les côtés avec un regard surpris.

« Et bien, cette école ? _Demanda James, sincèrement intéressé._

-Je tiens à vous prévenir que c'est une petite école, je suis l'un des enseignants en plus du directeur bien sûr, nous sommes 3 professeurs et nous avons quelques elfes de maison. C'est une très petite école, il y a la fille de monsieur Lovegood, j'ai contacté les Longdubat et j'attends leur réponse, et s'il y avait hypothétiquement votre fils, cela me ferait trois élèves.

-Comment durerait cette scolarité ?

-Et bien, il y aurait 3 ans où les élèves apprendraient toutes les matières principales, les mathématiques, l'anglais, et autres, nous avons aussi un professeur de français et j'ai quelques notions d'espagnol, si cela vous intéresse bien sûr ? Ensuite, à 11 ans, nous apprendrons à votre fils les potions, la botanique, l'astronomie et quelques enchantements que même un cracmol peut effectuer. _James faillit s'étouffer avec son thé, avait il bien entendu ?_

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Quelques enchantements, que mêmes les cracmols peuvent apprendre.

-Mais je croyais que les cracmols n'en n'étaient pas capables !

-Et bien, ce n'est pas à vous que je dois en parler, mais à votre fils Harry, mais les cracmols peuvent effectuer quelques sortilèges simples. Seulement il y a un … serment à faire.

-Un serment ?

-Et bien, pour le moment je souhaite que mon projet reste secret, vous comprenez qu'Harry ne puisse pas en parler, ce n'est qu'un enfant et je ne veux pas qu'il soit stigmatisé à cause de mon école, aussi s'il vient dans mon école je le placerais sous serment, jusqu'à ses 14 ans où il pourra en parler librement.

-Je vois. Vous aller donc ensuite respecter les 7 années de Poudlard ?

-Effectivement, le programme sera respecté afin qu'Harry puisse s'intégrer au mieux dans la société sorcière lorsqu'il sera plus vieux, si cela est son choix bien sûr.

-Et d'après vous, quel genre de métier pourrait il faire ?

-Si mon école existe toujours d'ici là, je pourrais lui offrir un place, ou alors il pourrait facilement devenir un professeur particulier, ou bien s'il a une matière qui le passionne, devenir potionniste, botaniste ou vétérinaire.

-Pour ce qui est de l'internat ?

-Comme Poudlard, il habitera dans le manoir à plein temps et reviendra chez vous pour les vacances de noël et celle d'été. Est-ce que je pourrais rencontrer le jeune Potter ? Afin de voir comment il est ?

-Bien sûr, je vais vous accompagner, il doit être à la bibliothèque. »

Daniel suivit docilement le lord Potter qui le conduisit à une grande pièce éclairée, des longues étagères de livres tout plus anciens les uns que les autres se partageaient l'espace et dans le fond, se trouvait un jeune garçon, lisant « Les différents dragons et où les trouver » dans son coin préféré, c'est-à-dire à côté de la fenêtre.

Le blond eut un sursaut en voyant le jeune garçon. Il fit signe au lord Potter de les laisser cinq minutes puis il s'approcha du garçon qui releva un regard vert émeraude vers le sien saphir.

« Bonjour Harry. _Le jeune cracmol lui lança un regard noir puis déclara d'une voix froide._

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Un ami. Daniel Prewett. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. _Déclara chaleureusement le blond tout en s'asseyant devant le brun._

-Que ce que vous voulez ?

-Savoir si tu accepterais potentiellement d'intégrer mon école de magie ?

-Je suis un cracmol. _Cracha presque le dernier mot Harry._

-Et alors ? _Daniel se retourna afin de s'assurer qu'aucun regard suspect n'était posé vers eux puis fit appel à sa magie qui lui répondit avec joie tout en changeant de couleur, passant d'invisible à bleu sous le regard ébahi du jeune Potter qui se recula vivement._ Un cracmol est aussi doué de magie Harry, c'est juste que notre magie est différente.

-Vous êtes un cracmol aussi ? _Demanda le petit brun étonné._

-Bien sûr, je le jure sur ma Magie. _La magie qui se promenait tout autour de lui devint plus pétillante, signe que le serment était fait._ Ecoute, nous cracmols sommes différents des sorciers normaux, tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Je le sais, j'étais comme toi aussi, dégoûté de moi-même et continuellement en colère contre toi le monde jusqu'à ce que je rencontre des gens comme moi, les cracmols sont tout aussi magiques, tu as du le sentir toi aussi ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !

-Je suis sûr que dans cet immense manoir tu trouve toujours ton chemin, chaque mot que tu lis, tu le retiens et le grave dans ta mémoire comme les plus grands sorciers l'ont fait avant toi. Dumbledore l'a affirmé dans un de ses nombreux livres, sa magie le faisait retenir toutes les informations.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Regarde ça. _La magie du plus vieux s'approcha de son corps et il put voir des reflets rouges partout à côté de lui, la magie bleuté de l'homme se déplaça partout dans la bibliothèque et l'océan bleu se teinta de rouge à chaque fois._ Tu vois tous ces reflets rouges ou verts par moment ?

-Oui … que ce que c'est ?

-C'est ta magie. Eparpillée dans l'air et seulement visible grâce à la mienne. _Daniel rendit sa magie de nouveau invisible, mais Harry pouvait la sentir dans toute la pièce, le caressant doucement et chaleureusement, la porte s'ouvrit alors sur James Potter._

-Harry, monsieur Prewett t'a parlé de son école ? _Le blond fit au plus jeune un clin d'œil et un sourire éclatant._

-Il faut que je vous laisse messieurs Potter, notre jeune chère demoiselle Lovegood voulait un entretien afin de me poser des questions, puis-je emprunter votre cheminette monsieur Potter ? _Le petit brun attrapa la manche du jeune homme, ce dernier se tourna vers Harry._

-Attendez ! Est-ce que je vais apprendre tout ça dans votre école ? Et les soins aux créatures magiques ?

-Evidemment, si ton père et ta mère sont d'accord toutefois. _Le jeune cracmol plongea son regard vert émeraude dans celui noisette de son père et ce dernier eut un recul tant le regard de son fils était pénétrant à cet instant._

-Papa, je veux aller dans cette école.

-On verra avec ta mère fiston, je vais raccompagner monsieur Prewett. »

Harry s'assit à son bureau, regardant l'homme partir, ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de suivre le grand brun hors de la bibliothèque.

James était surpris, c'était après tout la première qu'Harry réagissait bien en contact d'un inconnu, il demanda.

« Qu'avait vous fait, pour qu'Harry réagisse si bien ? D'habitude il déteste les étrangers …

-Je lui ai montré ce que je savais faire en tant que cracmol. Un petit sortilège de lévitation et il a été impressionné, enfin venant d'un cracmol s'entend.

-Vous pouvez jeter des sorts de lévitation ? _Demanda le Potter, surpris._

-En effet, ainsi que des Incendio. Enfin pas de quoi allumer une forêt mais une bougie.

-C'est déjà incroyable venant d'un cracmol.

-En effet. Vous m'enverrez une lettre pour me faire savoir si je dois attendre le jeune Harry à la rentrée ?

-Je le ferais, bien que je pense que ce sera plutôt un oui, même si votre école est petite, elle a l'air quand même plaisante.

-Très bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser à présent. »

Le jeune Prewett attrapa un peu de poudre puis prononça fortement « Domaine Lovegood », avant de disparaître dans un flamboiement de flammes vertes. Lorsque Lily rentra du marché ce jour là, elle retrouva son mari, les yeux dans le vague, assis dans un confortable fauteuil devant la cheminette, alors que Charles allait retrouver son balai afin de voler un peu.

Ils discutèrent de cette école, des avantages et des inconvénients et après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, sachant qu'Harry voulait y aller, ils décidèrent d'écrire une lettre à ce cher Daniel.

Ils reçurent leur réponse le lendemain même, certes les frais d'inscription d'internat étaient un peu plus élevés que ceux de Poudlard mais avec son salaire d'auror et son immense héritage, ils pouvaient aisément se permettre cette école.

Le matin, au petit déjeuner, c'est un Harry encore endormi qui apprit la nouvelle, il fut heureux et un immense sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres, Charles, du haut de ses 9 ans répliqua.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va déjà en cours ? Moi aussi je veux y aller !

-Mon Charles chéri, c'est parce qu'Harry est un peu _« spécial_ » qu'il y va. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas aller à Poudlard et une école spécialisée nous a contacter.

-Harry part cet été, mon cœur, ce sera dur d'être séparé de nous, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller ? Surtout à ton âge.

-Bien sûr que je veux y aller. Et le plus vite sera le mieux ! _S'écria t-il sous le regard fier de sa mère qui se reconnaissait bien là._

-Si jamais tu ne supporte pas, dis le au directeur Harry. Tu n'as que 8 huit ans après tout. _Le brun aux yeux émeraude hocha vaguement la tête, comme s'il ne supporterait pas l'absence de gens qui le prenait pour une petite princesse !_

-On ira au chemin de Traverse, afin de t'acheter tout le nécessaire.

-Nous irons par cheminette, toi qui voulais tant y aller. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise lorsque son père prononça ces mots, il était sérieux ? Il eut un sourire éclatant.

Voilà que tout changeait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'acheter une chouette, des habits pour toute l'année vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'uniforme, une balance et tout le matériel pour l'astronomie, ils purent rentrer. Le brun n'avait pas cesser de s'extasier devant toutes les choses du monde sorcier et ses parents avaient été gênés de voir à quel point ils avaient été bêtes de privés leur fils des joies de la magie sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas capable d'en faire, ils se rendirent compte de leur stupidité et promirent en leur cœur de tout faire pour se rattraper auprès de ce deuxième fils, qui après tout, ils ne connaissaient pas si bien que ça, mis à part le fait que leur fils aimait lire, ils s'étaient concentrés sur la colère et la rage qu'il ressentait et pas sur leur fils en lui-même.

Ils ne lui avaient jamais demandés comment il vivait la situation, ne s'était jamais intéressé à ses lectures, à ses rêves, et James Potter ainsi que Lily Potter s'en voulaient pour ce rassemblement de choses qui avaient empêcher à leur fils de vivre une enfance heureuse et qui avait au contraire vécu une enfance triste et séparé du monde, se plongeant dans les connaissances afin de palier son manque de magie, cela avait été un acte ignoble et maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de lui dire au revoir pour quelques mois, à la fois l'homme et la femme Potter s'en rendaient compte.

Mais il était trop tard, comment un enfant de 8 ans pouvait pardonner à ses parents de l'avoir enfermé dans une ou deux pièces d'un manoir gigantesque sous prétexte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie ? Comment pouvait il pardonner à ses parents de n'avoir fait que des jeux qui nécessitaient un minimum de magie avec Charles ? Alors que lui regardait la scène, jaloux que son père apprenne à son frère à jouer aux échecs sorciers alors qu'il pouvait apprendre à son autre fils comment jouer sur un plateau de format moldu.

Bien sûr Sirius Black et Remus Lupin ne savait pas comment se comporter avec lui, se contentant de reproduire le schéma des parents Potter et le traiter comme un enfant atteint d'une maladie grave, chose qu'Harry trouvait ignoble, car IL N'ETAIT PAS MALADE ! Il avait beau le leur hurler et le leur crier, personne ne le comprenait.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la cheminette, son père tenant sa malle, Harry se sentait inquiet et angoissé tant qu'à ce nouveau monde qui lui tendait les bras. Allait il se faire des amis en Luna et Neville ? Les deux seuls autres cracmols qui étaient inscrit en même temps que lui ?

Il prit la main de son père et ferma les yeux au moment de la téléportation par cheminée et quand il les rouvrit, Daniel était là, les attendant avec un énorme sourire.

Ils étaient dans un grand manoir, avec du marbre blanc et des baies vitrés amenant beaucoup de soleil dans la pièce où ils étaient arrivés, Luna et son père était là, de même que Neville et ses parents, Harry n'avait jamais vu le brun, ayant refusé de descendre pour le voir lorsqu'il était venu au manoir, l'autre cracmol le salua d'un sourire, sourire que le Potter lui rendit plus timidement.

« Bien, laissez vous malles ici. Je vais vous faire visiter puis vous pourrez rentrer.

-Très bien. »

Ils firent un rapide tour de l'énorme manoir, Harry était sûr de s'y perdre, contrairement à la demeure Potter, il sentait la magie présente ici, comme plusieurs personnes comme Daniel qui avaient laissés leurs empreintes un peu partout, Luna sembla être dans la lune et Neville semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il tourna la tête un peu partout.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, immense avec un grand lustre au plafond et assez de place pour accueillir la moitié des élèves de Poudlard.

Ils virent ensuite leur salle de cours, ils n'en n'avaient qu'une salle car ils n'étaient que trois, Luna suivrait les mêmes cours qu'eux même si elle n'avait que 7 ans, soit un an de moins que les deux garçons. Ils avaient chacun une chambre individuelle et juste à côté, Luna face à eux. Leurs noms étaient écrits sur leur porte.

Harry fut agréablement surpris de la chambre, elle était petite mais tout à fait à son goût, comme si Daniel avait lu dans ses pensées pour lui proposer cette chambre, le lit était immense, un lit deux places, une grande fenêtre dévorait l'arrière de la pièce, s'attardant jusqu'au plafond. Il y avait un plafond magique au plafond, reflétant le ciel ensoleillé du dehors, il y avait une bibliothèque en forme ronde qui allait avec la forme de la pièce, Harry adorait cette pièce ronde qui serait sa chambre, une armoire était proche de la porte, il y avait un bureau juste devant la fenêtre et une autre porte à droite, conduisant sûrement à la salle d'eau.


	2. Chapitre 2 Nouveau venu

Harry s'éveilla tranquillement, ils s'étaient couchés tard dans la nuit avec Neville et Luna, discutant de leur nouvelle demeure et leur éducation avec Daniel, les autres professeurs étant absents la nuit où ils étaient arrivés, le blond était heureux d'avoir des enfants motivés et cracmols tout comme lui à sa charge.

Il leur parla de la magie particulière des cracmols et ce constat fit que Neville, Luna et Harry se sentirent uniques en leur genre et surtout puissant, le brun s'en souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie d'avoir eu cette discussion avec le directeur qui leur avait demandé de l'appeler Daniel.

« Vous devez avoir senti toutes ces magies en arrivant n'est-ce pas ? _Les enfants hochèrent la tête._ Ces magies que vous avez senties, étaient la mienne, bien sûr, ainsi que celle des autres professeurs et maintenant que vous êtes ici, je sens aussi la votre dans les environs.

-Comment cela est possible Daniel ?

-C'est très simple Neville. Les sorciers normaux ont leur magie concentrée dans leur corps, dans leur noyau magique, puis grâce à une baguette ou une émotion forte, ils font sortir cette magie de leur corps pour donner corps à un sortilège. Contrairement à eux, les cracmols ont un petit noyau magique qui contient seulement de quoi maintenir notre corps en vie, et toute notre magie est présente dans l'air ambiant. C'est un peu comme une énergie qui reste accrochée à nous comme une seconde peau si tu veux.

-Donc c'est pour ça que l'on se sent si proche de vous ? On sent votre magie ?

-Oui, pour le moment votre perception est faible, après tout vous n'êtes que des enfants mais je vous assure que d'ici quelques années, vous serez capable d'atteindre le niveau d'un sorcier très puissant, bien sûr à un niveau cracmolien mais c'est déjà incroyable.

-Vous voulez dire qu'un cracmol est plus puissant qu'un sorcier ? _Demanda Harry surpris._

-Exactement, je n'ai pas encore de preuve scientifique on va dire pour l'affirmer complètement, mais je le pense. Et j'espère compter sur votre aide pour le prouver.

-On pourra faire de la magie comme vous après ?

-Mieux que moi-même ! Je vous le promets les enfants. »

Ensuite ils avaient parlé de choses un peu plus légères, comme les cours qui suivraient, les sorties qu'ils pourraient faire tous ensembles, comment étaient les autres professeurs.

Vers 2 heures du matin, Daniel avait raccompagnés trois enfants épuisés jusqu'à leur chambre tout en leur tenant la main tellement ils n'arrivaient presque plus à marcher sous la fatigue.

Les enfants avaient à peine remarqué la forme bleutée qui les avaient couchés mais qui était pourtant la magie du blond.

Harry s'était levé, avait regardé un moment sa nouvelle chambre avant d'avoir un grand sourire puis il partit se doucher et se changea, une chemise verte émeraude et un jean noir. Il passa une robe d'été de couleur noire au dessus de son haut et après s'être chaussé, descendit pour le petit déjeuner.

Contrairement à la nuit dernière, il entendit la voix de Luna et Daniel mais pas seulement, il y avait d'autres voix, autre que celle de Neville évidemment. Il passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda dans la salle à manger, Daniel était tranquillement assis face à Luna et riait avec elle, trois autres personnes regardaient la scène avec un sourire.

Il y avait un homme brun et aux yeux bleus qui lui rappelait vaguement Sirius, surtout que l'homme avait dans sa manière de se tenir la grâce que pouvait avoir un sang pur, venait ensuite une jeune femme rousse aux yeux noisette rieurs qui semblait transpirer la gentillesse et enfin une vieille femme qui avait l'air tout aussi vieille que Dumbledore, d'après l'avis enfantin d'Harry bien sûr. Le sentant arrivé, le blond se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire éclatant.

« Entre donc Harry. »

Le brun alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Luna lorsque les professeurs se présentèrent tour à tour.

« Je m'appelle Catleen Jones, je viens d'Amérique et je serais l'une de tes professeurs.

-Enchanté professeur Jones. _La vieille femme se présenta à son tour alors qu'Harry commençait à manger._

 _-_ Je m'appelle Arabella Figg, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous rentrer professeur Figg.

-Je m'appelle Valentin Black, enchanté jeune Potter. _Harry tiqua à ce nom et releva la tête._

-Black comme Sirius Black ? Le parrain de Charles ?

-Je fais parti de sa famille en effet, mais comme mon père avait été renié alors je n'apparais pas sur son arbre généalogique. Mon père s'appelait Marius Black. _Dans toute son innocence enfantine, Harry demanda._

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas le nom d'une étoile ? _Valentin le regarda avec des gros yeux et Harry précisa._ Sirius a dit que chaque Black était nommé en fonction d'une étoile, et je crois que Valentin ce n'est pas le nom d'une étoile. _L'homme fronça les sourcils surpris._

 _-_ Mon père ne m'en n'avait jamais parlé mais peut être était ce du à ce qu'il était cracmol, il a sans doute voulu se séparer encore plus profondément de la famille Black en me donnant un prénom tout à fait normal.

-Je comprends mieux. J'ai entendu le portrait de mon arrière grand père dire à mon père qu'il ferait mieux de me renier lui aussi. _Valentin lui offrit un sourire attendri._

-Ne t'en fais pas, lorsque tu auras fini l'école, même si ton père t'auras renié, je te promets que tu t'en ficheras. Parce que tu seras plus puissant qu'eux et aussi plus beau, faut pas oublier que les cracmols ont toujours été plus adorable que la moyenne. »

Harry éclata de rire à ces propos et se fit secrètement la promesse de devenir plus puissant que Charles afin que ses parents regrettent de l'avoir traiter comme tel.

 **Trois ans plus tard, Harry a 11 ans, de même que Neville, Luna en a 10.**

« Allez concentrez vous, Harry ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle de la concentration !

-Mais j'y arrive pas !

-Luna et Neville y arrivent très bien Harry, allez encore un peu. »

Poussant un cri de rage, le brun aux yeux émeraude sortit précipitamment de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avec les deux autres élèves, arrachant son collier violemment puis il alla se cloitré dans sa chambre. Valentin leur professeur en contrôle de magie, soupira puis se tourna vers Neville et Luna qui était entouré d'une magie libre et bien visible. Celle de Neville était d'une couleur verte clair avec des reflets bruns mais aussi quelques reflets bleuté, celle de Luna bleu pâle à reflet vert et par moment bruns.

Harry était le seul qui n'arrivait pas à rendre sa magie visible et surtout à la contrôler comme le faisait Luna et Neville, c'était quelque chose qui l'énervait, et Valentin ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas, après tout Harry était un petit garçon gentil et habituellement concentrée cependant quand il s'agissait de sa magie il n'y parvenait pas et se repliait souvent sur lui-même.

Laissant Luna et Neville transformer leur magie en divers animaux pour jouer, maintenant qu'ils y arrivaient parfaitement, ils ne craignaient plus rien, leur magie faisait partie intégrante d'eux, comme un bras, une jambe ou des ailes. C'était un jeu pour les plus jeunes, ils pouvaient tout faire avec leur magie, comme un sorcier normal penserait à un sort pour ses effets, comme lorsqu'ils voulaient allumer une bougie, il suffisait que leur magie ait ce but pour que ce soit le cas.

Dès le moment où Luna et Neville avaient commencés à contrôler leur magie dispersés, les autres professeurs avaient à leur tour laissés leur magie prendre des couleurs, ce n'était pas certes fatiguant de la rendre transparente mais c'était comme si une partie du corps était invisible, c'était désagréable. Surtout pour le professeur Figg, la plus vieille d'entre eux qui avait l'habitude de voir sa magie argentée toujours près d'elle, cela rassurait ses chats ainsi que ses fléreurs, mais aussi les mettaient à l'aise, comme ses animaux voyaient cette magie depuis qu'ils étaient petits, ils étaient mal à l'aise lorsqu'ils ne la voyaient pas.

Valentin et sa magie améthyste, s'approcha de la porte qui conduisait à la chambre du jeune Potter, ce dernier, bien que ne l'entendant pas grâce à la porte, lui cria.

« Vas t'en ! »

Mais le brun ne partit pas, il resta silencieux devant le spectacle qu'il s'offrait à lui, devant la porte, une centaine de papillons de couleur rouge, fait de magie pure, le fixait tranquillement tout en étant posés sur le bois. Le brun resta sans voix devant un tel spectacle, un papillon de magie verte traversa le bois et alla rejoindre ses congénères, puis ce fut le tour de trois papillons entièrement noirs.

« Que ce que tu ne comprends pas Valentin ? Va t'en je t'ai dis ! »

S'écria le plus jeune avant d'éclater de nouveau en sanglot, Valentin s'approcha puis posa sa main sur la poignée, les papillons semblèrent l'avoir reconnu à sa magie violette puisqu'ils le laissèrent sans poser de problèmes. Il abaissa la poignée mais la porte était fermée de l'intérieur, alors il usa de sa magie, souhaitant voir la porte ouverte puis il entra dans la chambre aussi particulière du plus jeune, ce dernier était contre la vitre de la fenêtre et lui tournait le dos tout en pleurant.

Dans la chambre le nombre de papillons étaient impressionnants mais Valentin savait ce que c'était, une manifestation de la magie du petit. Lui qui en avait tellement rêvé ne le voyait pas, assis au sol ainsi, la tête plongée entre ses genoux, le plus jeune n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait senti le Black malgré la porte fermée.

L'homme s'approcha du jeune garçon et s'assit près de lui. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et laissa sa magie violette rejoindre les papillons rouges, verts ou noirs de la pièce sous forme de papillons. Il releva la tête du plus jeune, lui essuya ses larmes puis lui fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer la centaine de papillons qui virevoltaient tranquillement dans la pièce, le brun écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis se leva et leva la main, immédiatement les papillons commencèrent à s'approcher de lui et bien vite il fut envahi de papillons de toutes couleurs, ensuite il leva de nouveau la main et les papillons s'envolèrent, il se concentra et la multitude d'insecte vola autour de lui tel un cercle, même Valentin fut impressionné par une telle quantité de magie, le seul autre cracmol qui en avait autant était Daniel. Et le seul cracmol présent qui avait la magie d'une telle couleur aussi unique, avec ce genre de reflet était Harry.

Le brun aux yeux cachés par des lunettes se tourna vers Valentin, l'enlaça en lui disant.

« Merci Valentin, je suis désolé de m'être aussi mal comporté.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, j'aurais eu la même réaction si cela avait aussi dur pour moi. Va donc montrer à Daniel, à Catleen et au professeur Figg ce que tu arrive à faire.

-A plus tard Valentin ! »

S'écria le plus jeune en riant puis en courant au travers des couloirs avec sa multitude de papillons proche de lui et en criant.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! »

Il frappa au bureau de Daniel, ce dernier devait être en train de remplir divers papiers pour leur école, sa magie bleuté ne réagit pas à son approche, reconnaissant le petit Harry comme étant un allié.

« Daniel ! Regarde ! C'est ma magie ! _Le blond se leva d'un coup, endormi sur ses papiers puis écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se leva._

-C'est incroyable Harry ! Je t'avais dit que tu y arriverais, et regarde moi ça ! Autant que moi !

-Je vais aller voir Catleen et le professeur Figg ! »

Chantonna le plus jeune en courant à nouveau dans les couloirs pour aller voir les deux femmes, Daniel fit venir un cahier et une plume à lui et inscrivit que plus le cracmol était puissant, plus il fallait de temps à sa magie pour lui obéir et surtout être visible aux yeux de tous. Il entendit le hurlement de joie de la rousse, qui avait toujours été la plus expressive d'eux tous puis la vieille femme complimenter le jeune Harry sur la beauté de sa magie, d'ailleurs un papillon de couleur noire était resté près de lui, accroché sur son épaule. Daniel eut un sourire bienveillant, enfin le monde sorcier allait comprendre.

« Luna, Neville ! J'ai réussi ! »

S'exclama le jeune brun tout en entrant dans la pièce où les deux autres élèves travaillaient. Ceux-ci eurent un sourire puis s'avancèrent vers lui pour un câlin collectif. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, le trio était inséparable, toujours fourrés ensemble pour les cours, toujours fourrés ensemble pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à leurs professeurs qui étaient devenus au fil du temps leurs amis. Sauf le professeur Figg qu'il refusait d'appeler par son prénom, peut être que c'était parce que la femme était âgée et qu'ils la respectaient, cependant le directeur Prewett, le professeur Black, et le professeur Jones devinrent vite simplement Daniel, Valentin et Catleen.

Les elfes de maison avaient été heureux de voir des enfants dans la grande demeure, eux qui n'avaient servis que trois personnes, les enfants apportaient un vent neuf dans leur quotidien.

Ce jour là, les elfes préparèrent un grand gâteau car Harry avait enfin réussit à maîtriser sa magie, chose que les professeurs avaient promis lorsque les trois enfants auraient maîtrisé leur magie, et maintenant que c'était le cas.

Ils se couchèrent tard ce jour là aussi, s'il y avait bien une chose que les adultes de cette école avaient inculqués à leurs élèves, c'était de se coucher tard, si madame Figg se couchait tôt car épuisée de sa journée avec les trois petits monstres comme chaque professeur aimait les appeler, les autres professeurs encore dans la fleur de l'âge, n'avaient jamais jugés utile de mettre en place un couvre feu, ce qui expliquait que par moment, les enfants n'étaient pas couchés à minuit passée ou à une heure du matin, cependant le lendemain chacun était frais et dispo, peut être parce qu'ils y étaient habitués ? Qui pourrait le dire finalement ?

C'est aussi durant cette année, alors que les trois jeunes cracmols apprenaient l'histoire de la magie avec Arabella Figg, qu'ils reçurent une visite on ne peut plus étonnante.

En effet, Bellatrix Lestrange et son mari Rodolphus, étaient attendus au manoir, chaque enfant attendaient cette visite avec stress et inquiétude, bien que le serment soit levé en ce jour exceptionnel, car les Lestrange venaient emmener leurs fils, les élèves de l'école n'étaient pas rassurés, ce serait la première fois qu'un étranger verrait leur magie si particulière et ils étaient un peu inquiet tant qu'à la réaction des Lestrange, surtout vu que leurs propres parents n'étaient pas au courant de leurs capacités. Pour le moment, Daniel faisait visiter aux parents et au jeune Scorpius la demeure, ce dernier avait le même âge que les deux plus vieux du trio, 11 ans, ses parents avaient gardés son existence secrète, d'autant plus en servant Voldemort, si le seigneur des ténèbres avait accepté la présence d'un fils cracmol, la communauté sorcière aurait sans doute perdu toute la peur qu'elle était cessé ressentir en voyant un Lestrange, alors ils avaient décidés de garder son existence secrète tout en lui faisant découvrir toute la beauté de la magie.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient des parents aimants et attentionnés et ils avaient voulus le meilleur pour leur fils, alors quand ils avaient vu une école pour cracmols, et qui plus est était mieux noter que Poudlard même, ils n'avaient pas hésités et avaient contactés le directeur qui avait été heureux d'avoir le jeune Scorpius avec eux.

Le jeune était heureux de rencontrer d'autres jeunes dans le même cas, afin de s'en faire des amis, évidemment Draco était son ami, mais ce dernier était capable de lancer des sortilèges ce qui était différent que d'avoir des amis qu'il pouvait comprendre et qui ne pouvaient pas lancer de sorts, tout comme lui, il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas exclus, que ce soit volontairement ou involontairement.

Le brun eux yeux bleus regarda la porte de sa nouvelle chambre timidement, face à lui il y avait un certain Harry et un autre Neville, à côté de lui une certaine Luna, sans doute ses compagnons d'études.

Il ouvrit la porte et tout comme Harry, Neville et Luna auparavant, il trouva une chambre parfaitement à son goût, il ne savait pas comment le directeur avait fait mais c'était incroyable, comme si ce dernier avait lu dans ses pensées. Bella en fut heureuse elle aussi, de voir son fils dans une chambre qu'elle savait belle et plaisante pour lui.

Ensuite le directeur blond et jeune frappa à une porte où l'on pouvait entendre une voix parler du combat entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald, Bellatrix fut rassurée de voir que le professeur était impartial tant qu'à ce combat contrairement à la plupart des écoles qui apprenaient aux enfants que c'était une bénédiction que ce soit Dumbledore qui ait gagné, elle qui faisait parti d'une partie sombre et qui aurait adoré voir la victoire du mage noir sur le mage de la lumière. La porte s'ouvrit sur une vieille femme assise à un bureau professoral et face à elle il y avait trois enfants assis à des pupitres et qui venaient d'être arrêté dans leur prise de note sur ce fameux combat.

Les enfants se levèrent, signe de politesse devant le couple Lestrange et fixaient le nouveau venu avec méfiance, mais aussi espoir, espoir de se faire un nouvel ami, et méfiance de se faire un ennemi en ce nouveau venu.

Bella fut heureuse de voir ces réactions, c'était signe que ces enfants accueilleraient bien Scorpius, elle-même à Serpentard, savait comment il était dur de s'intégrer mais si son fils restait aussi naturel que possible, alors il réussirait à s'en faire des amis. De même, ils portaient tous des robes sorcières, ce qui la rassura, elle qui détestait les moldus.

« Les enfants, venez donc prendre le thé avec nous, professeur Figg aussi. Vous reprendrez tout à l'heure. Je vous présente Bellatrix Lestrange, son mari Rodolphus ainsi que vous nouveau camarade, Scorpius qui a 11ans tout comme vous.

-Très bien, je pense que nous reprendrons ce cours demain. Cet après midi n'oubliez pas, rendez vous dans le jardin, nous verrons les hippogriffes.

-Oui professeur Figg. _S'exclamèrent les enfants en chœur tout en rangeant leurs affaires dans leur cartable avant de sortir de la pièce, ils allèrent dans un salon, s'assirent tous et des elfes vinrent leur apporter du thé, sauf Harry et Daniel qui buvaient du café._

-Pour ce qui est du programme directeur Prewett ? _Demanda Rodolphus._

-Pour le moment, Scorpius se concentrera sur le contrôle de sa magie, je lui donnerais des cours en plus afin qu'ils soient au même niveau que les autres, ensuite il suivra les autres cours avec les autres enfants, ce sera facilement rattrapable puisqu'il est cracmol.

-Contrôle de la magie ?

-Sans vouloir vous vexez mon cher, les cracmols sont dépourvus de magie ! _S'exclama Bellatrix à la suite de sa magie._

-Une démonstration les enfants ? _Luna hocha la tête et rendit sa magie de couleur bleuté visible sous la forme de vagues qui se prélassait lentement dans la pièce, Neville la rejoignit en s'étendant sur la magie de Luna et on voyait la magie du jeune Potter sous forme de centaines de papillons virevoltant._ Je vais tout vous expliquez monsieur et madame Lestrange. En fait, la magie d'un cracmol est dispersé autour de son corps, comme vous pouvez le voir sur Harry Neville et Luna, ici Scorpius va apprendre à maîtriser sa magie afin qu'il soit au même niveau qu'un sorcier normal. Aussi je souhaite que tout cela reste secret pour le moment … _Un rire l'interrompit, provenant d'un petit brun aux yeux émeraude, on vit alors dans les bras de Scorpius un petit lapin de couleur noire qui quémandait des caresses au ventre._

-Non … ! Stop ! _Cria Harry tout en riant encore plus, le lapin se releva et s'approcha de son propriétaire, le possesseur de la magie s'essuya un œil duquel avait coulé une larme de rire._ Désolé, c'est pas ma faute … j'ai pas fait exprès. _Daniel secoua la tête puis posa son regard bleuté dans celui tout aussi bleu de Scorpius qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés._

-Vous allez apprendre jeune homme à contrôler votre magie, mais aussi l'une des règles des cracmols, est de ne jamais toucher la magie d'autrui sans son consentement, vous comprenez, c'est comme si je voulais la baguette de l'un de vos parents, c'est contre nature. Ici c'est le même cas, voir pire car vous étiez en contact direct avec la magie.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était si grave …

-Je pense qu'Harry ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur monsieur Lestrange, mais ne recommencez plus d'accord ?

-Oui directeur Prewett. _Un dauphin bleuté se fit poursuivre par un chien de couleur verte puis tous deux allèrent embêter un tigre de couleur rouge qui leur rugit dessus, essayant de faire une sieste._

-Il faut faudra du temps pour atteindre le niveau de vos camarades, mais si vous êtes motivé, vous y arriverez rapidement. Cela a prit trois semaines à Neville et Luna pour atteindre ce niveau de perfection, Harry a mit plus longtemps, près de deux mois.

-Pourquoi cette telle différence ?

-Harry a une magie plus puissante et plus sauvage, un peu comme lui, donc cela a prit plus de temps. Ne vous en faite pas, sans apprentissage d'un autre cracmol j'ai mis pas moins de deux ans. C'est dans ce but que j'ai crée cette école. _Un combat eut lieu entre les diverses magies présentes, Neville et Luna s'amusaient à provoquer Harry qui avait transformé sa magie en un impressionnant chevalier en armure, Luna était une princesse et Neville un autre chevalier, déjà à l'air plus gentil. »_

Les deux chevaliers se fixèrent longuement, Luna restait spectatrice du combat puis les deux chevaliers foncèrent l'un sur l'autre et se battirent à coup d'épée, chaque personne non habituée à un tel déploiement de magie aussi spectaculaire fixèrent le combat, pendant que les trois jeunes élèves continuaient à boire leur boisson sans manifester aucune concentration particulière pour le combat de leurs chevaliers respectifs.

Un dragon bleu surgit de nulle part et arrêta les deux combattants.

« Comment voulez vous que je parle si vous déconcentrez nos invités ?

-Désolé … _Déclarèrent ils penauds, le dragon s'envola puis retourna à sa couleur invisible._

-Bien, maintenant que tout cela est vu, que diriez vous de rencontrer nos autres professeurs ? D'autant que je crois savoir que vous madame Lestrange et un de nos professeurs avez un lointain lien de parenté.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Valentin Black est le fils de Marius Black, un membre de votre famille qui avait été renié car cracmol.

-Il est professeur ici ?

-Bien sûr, il est très doué. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Vous trio de monstre, allez donc à la bibliothèque, je crois que vous avez des devoirs à terminer. »

Ils se levèrent et les enfants prirent une autre direction que la leur, la jeune fille blonde offrant un sourire rassurant au petit brun qui venait d'arriver et qui n'avait toujours pas parler, sauf pour s'excuser auprès d'Harry.

« Je croyais en avoir fini pour cette semaine … _Le couple Lestrange arriva, suivi de Scorpius qui semblait toujours aussi muet, ils eurent un hoquet en voyant la magie améthyste du professeur Black._

-J'étais venu te présenter le couple Lestrange, et leur fils qui sera notre élève à partir de maintenant, le jeune Scorpius.

-Enchanté. _Déclara t-il en se levant, il alla serrer la main de Rodolphus puis fit un baisemain à Bellatrix._

-Vous êtes donc un Black ?

-En effet madame Lestrange. Mon père a gardé son nom et a pu publier quelques ouvrages très connus parmi les cracmols. Il est mort il y a dizaine d'années déjà. J'enseigne l'astronomie et les sortilèges ici.

-Où avez-vous fait vos études ?

-Les Black ont toujours été érudits, vous devriez le savoir, et malgré son statut de cracmol, mon père a reçu une éducation importante et il me l'a transmise.

-Je suis rassurée de voir que vous avez eu l'éducation des Black, c'est un plaisir de voir un membre des Black ici, votre sang est il pur ? _Demanda Bellatrix._

-Mon père a suivi les traditions, son nom lui a ouvert plusieurs portes et il a pu épouser une femme de sang pur, venant de France. J'ai hérité d'un peu de son argent à sa mort, assez pour aller à l'université, des cours seulement théoriques, c'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Daniel.

-Maintenant que tu as fait la connaissance de Valentin, nous allons voir le professeur Jones, elle vient d'Amérique.

-Aussi loin ?

-En effet. _Déclara Daniel tout en parcourant les couloirs pour aller au bureau de la femme._

-Daniel ? _Demanda-t-elle tout levant la tête du parchemin sur lequel elle était en train d'écrire des phrases d'un livre à l'air ancien._

-Catleen, je te présente Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange, parents du jeune Scorpius que l'on aura en cours. _La jeune femme se leva et immédiatement on vit sa magie, une magie à l'air douce de couleur rose pâle, presque blanche._

-Enchanté à tous les trois, surtout toi Scorpius ! Quel bonheur d'avoir un nouvel élève, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien !

-Vous venez d'Amérique mademoiselle ?

-En effet, j'étais professeure d'étude moldus à Salem, et en secret je maîtrisais ma magie, Daniel m'a contacté pour un poste ici, et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je suis professeure de botanique, étude des moldus et runes, Harry avait absolument tenu à apprendre les runes alors je me suis désignée volontaire.

-Le jeune Potter n'est il pas un peu trop jeune pour cette matière ? _Demanda Rodolphus._

-Mais pas du tout ! Vous devez sans doute savoir que plus le sorcier est puissant, plus il est facile pour lui de retenir des informations, un peu comme Dumbledore, et bien on va dire qu'à son niveau, Harry est une vraie éponge à informations ! Il ne révise même pas pour les devoirs et parvient à obtenir des Optimal, j'en suis presque jalouse !

-Vous allez revoir le programme avec Scorpius ? Il a eu des professeurs à domicile mais nous n'avons pas envie qu'il soit en retard sur les autres.

-Ne vous en faite pas, nous allons tout faire pour qu'il soit le plus heureux et le plus épanoui possible. Et si jamais il est en retard nous lui donnerons des cours supplémentaires le samedi ou dans un cas vraiment extrême le dimanche, mais nous le noterons en fonction de ce qu'il pourra faire, ne vous en faite pas !

-Me voilà plus rassurée. »

Déclara Bella, les parents Lestrange restèrent un long moment seul en compagnie de leur fils qu'ils étaient inquiets de laisser dans un endroit sans figure connu, mais après tout Draco et eux même à Poudlard avaient vécus la même expérience et Scorpius avait été déterminé à aller dans cette école pour cracmols. Bella enlaça son enfant.

« Prend bien soin de toi mon chéri. _Rodolphus lui offrit une étreinte paternelle._

-Je t'aime mon fils, écris nous d'accord ?

-Je vous aime aussi, et bien sûr que je vous écrirais ! »

S'exclama le plus jeune puis le couple Lestrange prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et rentrèrent au manoir Serpentard du seigneur des ténèbres.

 **Hors fiction.**

Je vous remercie pour l'accueil de ma fanfiction, je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à ce genre de choses mais en tout cas mon imagination fertile a encore frappé et j'espère que ça vous plait autant que le premier chapitre, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus explicatif et met en place certains personnages, comme par exemple Valentin et Scorpius qui sont inventés, j'ai bien vérifié l'arbre généalogique des Black et Marius Black était bien un cracmol, j'ai prit la liberté de le faire vieillir un peu, comme les sorciers vivent plus longtemps vous pouvez comprendre qu'à 40 ans avoir un enfant est totalement normal x)

Et puis j'en avais marre qu'on voit toujours les cracmols comme moches et inutiles, quoi qu'on puisse en dire, j'aime quand même beaucoup Rusard, je le trouve très drôle, et Arabella Figg qui a quand même un rôle important dans l'enfance d'Harry dans l'histoire originale. Je suis déçue de voir ce genre de personnages sans magie et sans utilité à part entière. *oui se cherche des excuses, et alors ?*

Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite vous plait, je pensais mettre Harry en couple, mais j'hésite encore.

Un Slash avec Voldemort/ Tom Marvolo Riddle qui serait fasciné et impressionné par notre jeune Potter.

Ou alors le mettre en couple avec Scorpius, ils auraient pour le moment une relation fraternelle qui dériverait doucement vers l'amour, ou alors Draco.

Aidez moi chers lecteurs en votant pour votre couple préféré pour cette fiction (désolé mais j'ai décidé de mettre Neville avec Luna, c'est ainsi, c'est le destin XD)

Harry/ Tom - Harry/Scorpius - Harry/ Draco, ou enfin si jamais vous avez une autre idée flamboyante, n'hésitez pas à l'écrire dans une review !

stormtrooper2 : Ici, les parents d'Harry sont gentils, ils sont juste trop gentils et l'enferment dans un cocon de protection, j'avais envie de parents surprotecteurs qui baveraient devant un Harry méga-puissant ! XD

Morane : Oui leur beauté a à voir avec leur magie particulière, mais je l'expliquerais dans un chapitre plus loin, je ne te donnerais pas de nombre particulier, tout dépendra de la manière dont je vais virer ma fiction mais je hocherais la tête de haut en bas et à ta question ^^ et merci pour ta review :3

bc130woody : Merci à toi qui m'a laissé plusieurs autres reviews sur mes autres fanfictions ^^ Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui lit plusieurs de mes fanfic XD En espérant te revoir :P

Cristal de Glace : *s'envole sur un petit nuage* Merci merci ! Sauf que maintenant Harry sera beaucoup moins « énervé » je vais dire, il va retrouver son tempérament joyeux bien qu'il soit colérique, j'espère lire une autre de tes review ^^


	3. Chapitre 3: Quiddich et sieste

L'intégration de Scorpius dans le manoir des cracmols se passa bien, bien qu'Harry ne lui parle aussi souvent, il était méfiant, Luna et Neville l'avait bien accepté et lui avait montré toutes les joies d'être cracmols grâce à cette magie unique qui vivait tout autour d'eux et qui était la leur.

Le brun aux lunettes était souvent à la bibliothèque, même s'il s'était ouvert à Neville et Luna, qu'il allait en cours lorsqu'il le fallait, il adorait lire et surtout accumuler des connaissances dans toutes les matières, ce qui expliquait par moment son avance incroyable sur les trois autres élèves. En ce jour, Scorpius avait décidé d'aller voir Harry, afin de se rapprocher de lui. Il avait remarqué que le petit brun était proche de Luna et Neville mais ils avaient une relation froide et plutôt distante, et maintenant qu'il contrôlait sa magie, il le déplorait un peu. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à Neville où pouvait être Harry, ce dernier n'avait même pas réfléchi pour lui indiquer la bibliothèque.

Toute la magie rouge, noire et verte d'Harry se partageaient l'espace se promenant dans les rayons librement, Scorpius aimait cette magie, de couleur rouge, elle était chaude, sauvage et mélancolique, Scorpius pouvait parfaitement la comprendre. Lui aussi âgé de 11 ans comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir le jeune Potter.

Il suivit le flux principal de magie, bien qu'il aimait rendre la sienne transparente, il n'aimait pas qu'on puisse voir sa magie, sauf lorsqu'il était heureux. Il trouva Harry en train de feuilleter un livre, le petit brun devait déjà l'avoir remarqué mais ne leva pas la tête pour autant et termina de lire sa page avant de relever la tête vers le nouvel élève.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? _Demanda t-il._

-J'aurais besoin d'aide pour mon devoir de sortilèges, Luna et Neville m'ont conseillés de venir te voir. _Harry cligna un moment des yeux derrière ses lunettes, ressemblant à une chouette essayant de comprendre ce qu'on lui demande puis il reprit._

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas faire tout le travail pour toi, mais je peux répondre à certaines questions et te conseiller quelques livres si tu le veux.

-Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de profiter de toi, mais j'aimerais bien que tu me conseille aussi d'autres livres, que je rattrape mon retard. _Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez puis se leva, il laissa un brin de magie dans son livre en guise de marque page puis suivi de Scorpius il attrapa un livre dans un rayon._

-C'est le rayon des sortilèges, en bas ce sont les livres les plus faciles et plus tu monte, plus le niveau deviens complexe, pour le moment nous sommes en première année, donc nous nous situons ici. _Déclara t-il tout en montrant le quatrième niveau du meuble._ Je te conseille ce livre là sur notre devoir sur les effets d'un sort de lévitation, mais tu peux aussi utiliser ta magie afin de trouver un livre qui t'intéresse. Toute cette bibliothèque a spécialement été construite pour des cracmols, par exemple à Poudlard, si tu souhaite un livre, il suffit de lancer un sort d'attraction et tous les livres parlant du sujet viennent à tous, cependant ici il suffit que ta magie se concentre sur le mot que tu souhaite.

-Comme lors du cours de sortilège ?

-Exact, sauf qu'ici tu ne pense pas à un sort mais à un mot, par exemple « Sort de lévitation ». _Cria t-il, sa magie rougeoya et tous les livres du meuble se mirent à trembler avant que quelques uns ne se décident à s'envoler pour atterrir dans sa paume ouverte._ Après bien sûr, tu peux le faire sur toute la bibliothèque, je ne l'ai fais que sur le rayon des sortilèges mais si tu le demande pour toutes la bibliothèque tu peux retrouver des livres de DCFM ou encore de botanique.

-Merci Harry c'est très gentil de ta part de m'aider.

-C'est un plaisir Scorpius. _Le brun aux yeux émeraude demanda timidement._ Tu veux sans doute rester à la bibliothèque ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas ?

-C'est comme tu veux. »

Rétorqua Harry avant de retrouver son livre de potions de deuxième année, puisqu'il voulait prendre de l'avance sur le programme, Scorpius s'installa face à lui et commença à prendre des notes sur le livre que lui avait conseillé le jeune sorcier à la magie rouge, il était bien heureux de lui avoir demandé conseil, il laissa sa magie de couleur verte et noire, avec quelques reflets rouge sortir et s'installer dans la pièce, Harry ne réagit pas et tourna seulement une page, leurs magie faisaient au moins toute la pièce à eux deux.

Le temps passa sans qu'ils n'en n'aient conscience et c'est Neville et Luna ricanant qui vinrent les trouver, chose pas très étonnant pour Harry, puisqu'il adorait la bibliothèque, mais Scorpius n'avait depuis le début pas évoquer d'intérêt particulier à la pièce et les trouver tous les deux ensembles travaillant les firent ricaner.

Harry pensa que la relation entre Neville et Luna était vraiment unique, ils pouvaient se comprendre sans même parler et quand il leur en fit part ils rougirent seulement, lui prétextant qu'il disait n'importe quoi, le brun n'y crut pas trop.

Bien vite, lorsque le petit brun méfiant envers Scorpius l'accepta sans problèmes, le trio devint vite un quatuor, allant en cours sagement, avançant plus vite qu'à Poudlard grâce à leur magie plus libre, Scorpius laissait à présent sa magie sortir et ses parents en furent impressionnés, les trois autres étaient un peu déçus que leurs propres parents ne le savaient pas, puisqu'ils étaient sous serment jusqu'à leurs 14 ans mais bien vite, Bellatrix devint une tante rigolote et aimante qui n'hésitait pas à les punir s'il fallait, et Rodolphus un oncle farceur et une sorte de clown, Neville et Harry en plaisantaient disant que si leurs parents respectifs savaient qu'ils fréquentaient les Lestrange ils étaient bien bons pour être enfermer dans leur manoir, mais James et Lily Potter n'étaient plus vraiment intéressés par leur fils cadet qui était si fade, si ennuyeux comparé à Charles qui avait fait sa deuxième rentrée à Poudlard, qui avait pleins d'amis, qui était à Gryffondor et qui faisait pleins de farces à tout le monde, certes quand il rentrait Harry trouvait toujours des cadeaux pour lui à Noël mais il sentait dans l'air que Lily et James Potter n'étaient plus tellement intéressés à lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à prendre son indépendance, lui payant seulement les frais de scolarités ainsi que les affaires mais ne lui envoyant qu'une seule lettre pour deux et cela pour une semaine.

La situation entre Neville et ses parents était pire, Alice et Franck Longdubat cherchaient par tous les moyens à déshériter leur fils aîné afin que Rose, leur fille âgée de deux ans de moins que le petit brun joufflu, puisse l'avoir à sa place, heureusement les gobelins étaient fermes, Augusta Longdubat avait décidé que Neville serait son héritier et non pas Rose, alors telle était sa volonté.

Augusta aimait beaucoup son petit fils, il était tranquille et avait un cœur pur, malgré son statut de cracmol il avait gardé son innocence d'enfant et sa joie de vivre, contrairement à son fils qui était devenu si obsédé par l'argent et l'image qu'il renvoyait depuis qu'il avait rencontré cette Alice … non pas qu'Augusta détestât son propre enfant, mais elle regrettait qu'il soit devenu un tel homme.

Le père de Luna l'avait toujours aimé, surtout depuis la mort de la mère de la petite, son amour pour sa petite lune n'avait fait que grandir, même si elle n'était qu'une cracmol le rédacteur du Chicaneur l'aimait comme elle était et rien n'aurait su faire taire son amour pour sa fille, il serait prêt à tout pour son enfant.

Bien vite, il fut temps de retourner chez soi pour les vacances, les enfants enlacèrent un long moment leurs professeurs, laissant leurs magies jouer avec celles plus vieilles des adultes, puis ils se séparèrent, promirent de s'écrire et chacun attrapa un peu de poudre de cheminette et chacun le tour, ils se rendirent chez eux. Charles était déjà arrivé, par une pure coïncidence, Harry arriva au même moment, il avait laissé ses affaires dans sa chambre au manoir, vu qu'il s'y sentait comme chez lui, Lily se leva et l'enlaça rapidement et James lui tapota l'épaule.

« Alors l'école ?

-C'était bien, nous sommes quatre maintenant, un nouveau est arrivé récemment.

-Comment est-il ?

-Il est très sympa, je l'aime bien, il est aussi passionné de livres que moi-même si je pense qu'il le fait juste pour se rapprocher de moi. Par moment Catleen dit que nous ressemblons à des frères siamois parce qu'il ne me quitte presque pas.

-C'est super mon cœur, et comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, Daniel m'a mis sous serment, mais il vient d'une grande famille de sang pur.

-Vraiment ? Toutes les familles que je connais n'ont pas d'enfants cracmols pourtant. »

Harry laissa Lily à ses hypothèses puis continua de discuter avec eux un moment, au repas, Charles ne cessa de se vanter par rapport à ses matchs de quiddich, qu'il trouvait trop facile à son goût, soudain il demanda.

« Et toi Harry, un de ses jours ça te dirait de monter sur un balai avec l'incroyable Charles Potter ? L'attrapeur le plus doué de sa génération ? _Harry répondit un poli non._ Quoi mais pourquoi ?

-J'ai un professeur qui nous a acheté des balais, j'ai fait des progrès depuis et je peux monter sur mon nimbus 2000 durant une dizaine de minutes.

-Tu ne nous en as pas parlé dans tes lettres ! _S'exclama James, stupéfait._

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez, et puis je m'en sors très bien. Je joue souvent au poste d'attrapeur ou celui de batteur, comme on n'est pas beaucoup d'élèves généralement ce sont des matchs un contre un. Luna n'aime pas voler sur un balai. _Normal puisqu'elle préférait voler avec sa magie, mais Harry se garda de le dire._ Alors je joue avec Neville, mais il est plus taillé pour être poursuiveur, c'est un peu ennuyeux.

-Alors que dirais tu d'un match amical, le cracmol contre le super sorcier ? _Demanda Charles, un pointe d'arrogance dans la voix, Harry fut déçu de ne pas voir ses parents réprimander son grand frère mais se contenta de dire._

-Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière alors. »

Charles ricana, ne croyant nullement aux capacités de son jeune frère, après le déjeuner, après avoir digérer, James fut nommé arbitre, le balai du deuxième année de Poudlard fut dupliqué et Harry monta tranquillement, le patriarche Potter libéra le vif d'or puis aussi bien Charles que le plus jeune se mit à la pourchasse du vif d'or.

Et un constat fut clair dans l'esprit de Lily et de James, Harry avait hérité de l'agilité des Potter sur un balai, il évoluaient calmement et aussi rapidement que lui permettait le balai alors que Charles, encore étonné par son petit frère, le laissait attraper le vif d'or.

Le petit brun se stabilisa puis alla se poser face à son père, un petit sourire sur le visage. Ce dernier le regardait la bouche entrouverte, n'y croyant pas.

« On peut dire que j'ai gagné non ?

-Ca … oui, tu es sûr que tes professeurs t'ont seulement appris à voler ?

-Non en fait c'est venu tout seul, il nous a seulement offert le balai et voler avec nous la première fois. Je trouve ça très cool de voler sur un balai.

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire fiston, si un jour ton école organise un match de quiddich, invite nous, nous sommes parti au premier match de Charles, c'était incroyable ! »

Dès que son père lui parla de Charles, Harry cessa de l'écouter, lui qui aurait voulu un peu d'attention, et puis son père devait parfaitement savoir qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves pour un match. Quand son père eut fini son discours il déposa le double du balai de Charles dans un coin puis monta dans sa chambre, écrivit ensuite à Scorpius, puis qu'il le lui avait promit même s'il n'avait pas écrit son nom du tout, de peur que ses parents ne tombent sur la lettre qu'il n'avait pas encore fini d'écrire, ensuite il confia l'enveloppe à Hedwige qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

« _Cher ami,_

 _Me voilà déjà arrivé, déjà séparé de toi de quelques heures et l'ennui me guette déjà dans ce manoir si … enfin tu vois quoi ?_

 _Toi Luna et Neville me manquez déjà, ici il n'y a que des idiots sorciers qui ne peuvent pas me comprendre._

 _Tu passeras le bonjour à tes parents de ma part._

 _Oui je sais, je t'embête déjà mais que veux-tu ? La séparation est dure entre deux frères siamois, oui j'éclate de rire en écrivant ça mais je ne peux pas faire cette blague à mes parents, ils ne la comprendraient pas._

 _Ton ami et frère siamois, Harry Potter. »_

 **« Cher Harry Potter qui ne m'écris qu'après quelques heures après notre séparation,**

 **Oui moi aussi je sens ce manque en mon cœur qui ne signifie qu'une chose, que tu n'es pas auprès de moi cher petit frère siamois, car il est évident qu'entre nous deux je suis l'aîné.**

 **Je comprends ta douleur et je compatis, passer autant de temps avec des êtres aussi minables que des sorciers … c'est sûr que tu dois souffrir et que notre présence doit te manquer mais dis toi que je dois supporter la présence de mon cousin qui ne termine de faire un discours sur lui-même, sa beauté et sa supériorité sur moi, à prendre à la dérision bien sûr, un jour je te le présenterais, je sais que vous vous entendrez bien même si vos noms sont plutôt … contraires.**

 **Mais je sais que tu sauras l'aimer, même soif de connaissance, même ironie et surtout même humour douteux.**

 **Ma mère et mon père te saluent également, avec les bisous baveux qui vont de paire bien sûr comme tu peux t'en douter.**

 **J'espère malgré tout que tu passeras de bonnes vacances et j'ai hâte de te revoir afin que l'on puisse se recoller tous les deux.**

 **Bien à toi, celui qui se considère comme ton meilleur ami.**

 **PS : N'oublie pas d'écrire à Luna et Neville, tu leur as promis et je suis certain qu'à l'heure actuelle tu ne m'as écrit qu'à moi. »**

 _« Cher être qui se considère comme mon meilleur ami,_

 _Oui j'ai écris à Luna et Neville, d'ailleurs ils sont persuadés que c'est toi qui m'a demandé de leur écrire, ne leur dit rien et ta vie sera un enfer !_

 _Et oui je connais ton cousin de nom, qui ne connaîtrais pas « Le célèbre et unique cousin et mon meilleur ami » ? N'est ce pas ?_

 _Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais l'aîné, franchement vu ton cerveau de la taille d'un pois chiche j'en doute, donc bien évidemment, ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est moi l'aîné bien sûr._

 _Ensuite, dis à tes parents que je ne souhaitais pas de bave mais seulement des salutations, merci bien j'en ai assez ici avec ma mère._

 _J'espère aussi que l'on se retrouvera bientôt._

 _Ton ami, Harry Potter. »_

 **« Ton à peu près meilleur ami, avec un cerveau aussi gros que la lune,**

 **Non vraiment je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu oublier Luna et Neville franchement, qui pourrait oublier deux êtres tels qu'eux ? Je trouve triste qu'ils s'éloignent de nous, beurk encore un peu et ils ressemblent aux couples d'adolescents qui se cachent pour pouvoir s'embrasser, rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons et je suis heureux de savoir que toi aussi tu en auras à lire ça.**

 **Je suis sûr qu'ils sont amoureux, y a pas moyens de se comprendre aussi facilement ! Ils sont pires que Valentin et Daniel, et pourtant je suis sûr que ces deux là communiquent par télépathie !**

 **J'espère que l'orgueil de ton frère dégonflera un peu.**

 **Bien à toi, ton meilleur ami super génial à la beauté inégalée et à l'intelligence supérieur à Dumbledore. »**

 _« Cher meilleur ami plus bête et plus horrible que moi, tu en conviendras parfaitement,_

 _Je suis sûr qu'ils sont amoureux, Neville et Luna, c'est comme un attrapeur et son vif, une histoire d'amour magnifique, sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas c'est tout._

 _Et je confirme, c'est pire que Daniel et Valentin, eux au moins tu sais quand ils se lancent un message télépathique, en fait je pense que la question a se poser c'est quand est-ce que Neville et Luna s'en rendront compte, parce que franchement ils se comportent seulement comme deux garçons qui ne pensent qu'à jouer, pauvre Neville, tomber amoureux de Luna, elle qui ne sera jamais aussi féminine que peut l'être une jolie fille comme elle …_

 _Et l'orgueil de mon frère a drastiquement baissé lorsque je lui ai piqué le vif d'or sous le nez durant un match amical. C'était juste incroyable, tu aurais du voir leur réaction !_

 _Ton meilleur ami qui est pressé d'être à dans une semaine pour te revoir et pouvoir frapper ton idiotie légendaire. »_

Car en effet, attendant les lettres de ses meilleurs amis et prenant de l'avance sur l'année à venir, bien vite il fut de nouveau heureux de retrouver le manoir des cracmols et laisser enfin sa magie reprendre ses couleurs rouges vertes et noires, que cela lui avait manqué ! Il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre ronde tellement différente de la chambre qu'il occupait au manoir Potter et tel un chat s'était allongé sur le lit et lisait un livre tranquillement, il n'y avait que Daniel de présent et ce dernier s'était approché de sa chambre et avait fini par s'installer dans le fauteuil , ils discutèrent un long moment puis lire chacun de leur côté, n'ayant plus rien à dire, Neville s'installa près de son frère de cœur et fit une sieste puisque la lecture n'était pas son genre, Luna s'installa tout contre Neville, Valentin arriva à son tour, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

C'est ainsi que Catleen et le professeur Figg les trouvèrent, elles levèrent un sourcil avant d'invoquer un canapé de magie et s'installer à leur tour dans la chambre du jeune Potter. Il devait être minuit lorsque Scorpius et ses parents arrivèrent, Harry dormait profondément, Neville et Luna à côté de lui, il ne se réveilla pas pour accueillir son ami, sa magie tressauta un moment dans la pièce et sembla avoir reconnu les trois nouveaux arrivants puis qu'elle les accueillit avec la forme d'un petit garçon qui vint leur faire un câlin, Daniel secoua Valentin qui commençait à piquer du nez pour qu'il assiste à ce phénomène, Harry sembla ensuite tomber dans un sommeil plus profond puisque tout signe de sa magie disparut dans l'air, se plongeant dans son esprit pour le nourrir de rêves tout comme celle de Neville et Luna l'avaient fait avant lui, il se retourna dans son sommeil, tournant sans le vouloir le dos aux deux autres personnes dans son lit puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe.

Daniel nota quelque chose dans son carnet avec un immense sourire puis chuchota à l'adresse des parents Lestrange.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Une manifestation de la magie dans le sommeil lourd et qui commence à devenir paradoxal, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Valentin, il faut qu'on fasse des recherches là-dessus ! _Chuchota fortement le directeur de l'école avant de se voir taire avec une main du Black sur sa bouche._

-Tais toi ils dorment ! Et puis ça n'a rien d'incroyable, on fait tous la même chose ! _On entendit vaguement un marmonnement excité provenant du blond._ Oui j'ai déjà vécu ça, un soir où j'étais … un peu soul, et je voulais boire un peu d'eau, ma magie m'a guidée à travers mon appartement parce que franchement, je piquais du nez ce jour là. Dès que j'ai bu, je me suis endormi à même le sol.

-Non vraiment ! C'est incroyable ! Il faut que l'on fasse des recherches sur le sujet ! _S'exclama Daniel en chuchotant._

-Et bien nous, nous allons vous laisser, il est tard nous avons des missions demain. Ecris-nous Scorpius ! _Interrompit Rodolphus avant de fermer la porte derrière lui et sa femme doucement pour ne pas réveiller les cinq endormis, puisque l'on comptait le professeur Figg et Jones en plus du trio de petits monstres. Le brun aux yeux bleus s'installa à côté d'Harry profondément endormi, il lui retira ses lunettes puisque son meilleur ami avait du s'endormir en lisant un livre s'il en croyait le livre qui gisait à côté de son ventre, vestige de son activité réveillé, il marqua la page puis le posa sur la table de nuit._

-Ca fait longtemps qu'ils dorment ? _Demanda le dernier élève réveillé._

-Pour Luna et Neville oui, Harry voulait t'attendre mais il s'est endormi il y a une heure déjà.

-Ouais je comprends, que ce qu'on fait tous là ?

-Ben en fait, c'est une accumulation de personnes tu vois ? Je suis venu retrouver Harry, Neville est venu me retrouver, Luna est venu retrouvée Neville, donc on est tous resté et ils se sont endormis.

-Franchement Daniel on devrait mettre un couvre feu … toutes les écoles en ont …

-Valentin, c'est trop tard maintenant, ils sont habitués à se coucher tard que veux tu que je te dise ?

-Que c'est de ta faute ? Qui se couche à deux heures du matin tous les jours et parfois ne dors pas pendant deux jours de suite pour ses recherches ? Je te signale qu'Harry fait pareil, tu es son modèle après tout.

-C'est toi son modèle, c'est toi qu'il imite je te signale !

-Moi je dis que c'est Daniel son modèle. _Intervint calmement Scorpius, mettant fin à la dispute des deux amis. Le brun s'allongea sur le lit, instinctivement la tête d'Harry vint se poser sur son épaule._

-Tu vois ? Même Scorpius le dit …

-Mais Harry ne m'a jamais imiter, j'en suis sûr !

-Il boit du café, quand il sera plus grand ce sera un drogué à la caféine, j'en suis sûr. Il se lève la nuit pour dévaliser le frigo et la connaissance c'est ce qu'il aime le plus.

-Je ne dévalise pas le frigo la nuit ! _Rétorqua Daniel d'un chuchotement fort._

-Alors où sont passés les chocogrenouilles que les enfants avaient mis au frigo l'autre jour ? _Demanda sournoisement Valentin alors que Scorpius commençait à s'endormir, fatigué de sa journée à jour au quiddich avec son cousin et à parler du seigneur des ténèbres avec ses parents qui ne savaient encore rien d'eux mais qui ne tarderaient pas tout comme Dumbledore._

-Ce n'était pas moi !

-Tu vas me faire croire ce mensonge ?

-Oui ! Enfin non puisque c'est la vérité !

-Mais oui je te crois. »

Scorpius n'en n'entendit pas plus, il s'était endormi.

Le lendemain Harry avait posé une jambe du dessus de ses hanches, sa main serrait son tee shirt et son visage était posé sur son torse, son visage était calme et serein, Scorpius referma les yeux suite à une lumière agressive et essaya de se rendormir si ce n'est les ricanements qu'il entendit au dessus de lui le fit ouvrir les yeux et regarder d'un air comateux Daniel avant qu'il ne comprenne que ce dernier avait prit une photo de lui et Harry endormi, Luna et Neville pouffait eux aussi de rire avant de s'éclipser discrètement par la porte ouverte, le blond eut un sourire narquois avant de lui tendre deux photos et lui dire.

« Une pour toi et une pour Harry ! »

Puis il s'enfuit sans demander son reste et surtout en connaissant que les deux bruns allaient se venger de lui, autant profiter de ses dernières heures de tranquillité avant le carnage.

Le jeune Potter papillonna des yeux, frotta la tête contre son torse sans vraiment se rendre compte que c'était lui avant de relever la tête et tomber sur le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis, se rendant compte de sa position, Harry se recula rapidement tout en rougissant puis il bégaya.

« Tu-Tu … mon lit !

-Daniel a prit une photo, vengeance sur notre directeur préféré ?

-Ouais.

-Alors tape là mon pote ! _S'écria Scorpius heureux de faire payer Daniel cette photo compromettante. Harry attrapa la photo et rougit encore plus en voyant combien il avait l'air serein en dormant aux côté de Scorpius._

-Une grosse vengeance bien humiliante et bien ridicule. _Harry éclata d'un rire machiavélique puis grâce à la magie, déchira la photo que lui avait donnée Daniel, il descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner, laissant Scorpius à la contemplation d'un Harry serein et endormi dans sa main, il la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon puis descendit à son tour. »_

Daniel et les autres rirent un moment d'eux, les frères siamois qui avaient dormis ensembles mais Harry les ignoraient et Scorpius leur répondaient farouchement qu'il était normal que deux frères siamois dorment ensembles puisqu'ils étaient normalement collés ensemble.

Le temps passa de nouveau, nous étions à la troisième année de Charles à Poudlard et Harry en était à sa deuxième, cette année marqua un tournant, on apprit que la chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte à l'école de son aîné, les parents ne voulaient pas qu'il y reste, après tout le monstre voulait avant tout tuer tous les sangs de bourbe et Charles n'avait pas le sang le plus pur de Poudlard à cause de sa mère, Lily et James Potter craignaient un danger mais leur fils aîné avait insisté pour rester à Poudlard pour noël, voyant cela, Harry s'était à son tour arrangé pour ne pas rentrer, n'y voyant pas d'intérêt, Neville fut évidemment solidaire, ses parents l'avaient une fois de plus ignorer, ignorer ses lettres, le rejetant au second plan par rapport à Rose qui semblait tellement mieux que lui, à force Neville avait fini par se construire une carapace qui le protégeait des propos horribles et cruels de ses parents. Il était complètement indifférent, restant avec ses amis.

Luna partait en voyage avec son père, dans l'espoir de voir des ronflaks cornus en Suède malgré l'hiver, Scorpius aussi rentrait chez lui.

D'ailleurs leur vengeance avait été magnifique, profitant du moment de la journée où chacun était encore profondément endormi, les deux petits démons avaient trouvés drôles de relier la magie de Valentin à celle de Daniel pour une durer de journée, il avait été drôle et voir le corps endormi du blond et celui du Black léviter afin de se coller entre eux, les deux petits bruns avaient ricaner et n'avaient pas manqués de prendre des photos, certes le blond leur avait donné une retenue, franchement qui, de nos jours, nettoyaient encore les chaudrons à la moldu ? Mais cela avait tellement fait rire toute la petite troupe de cracmols que cela n'avait pas été prit réellement au sérieux, en fait, Daniel avait même fait une découverte intéressante qui expliquerait les diverses affinités du manoir.

En effet, la magie d'Harry était par exemple rouge mais avait des reflets verts et noirs, tout comme la magie de Scorpius en avait des rouges, ce qui expliquaient pourquoi ils s'entendaient si biens et qu'Harry n'avait pas eu une réaction plus violente lorsque le nouveau arrivant avait touché sa magie à mains nues, c'était la même chose pour Neville et Luna, mais aussi Daniel et Valentin, le professeur Figg n'étaient pas dans le même contexte car ils n'avaient pour le moment trouver aucun n'autre cracmol capable de maîtriser sa magie.

Se levant tard, Neville et Harry se dépêchèrent de réveiller Daniel pour aller ouvrir leurs cadeaux, ils eurent divers présents mais celui que le petit brun aux lunettes préférait était sans doute la peluche en forme de lapin et animé que lui avait offerte Scorpius, en hommage à leur première rencontre, la peluche était douce et faisait la taille d'un lapin réel. La peluche trouva vite sa place sur le lit du jeune Potter qui avait posé sur sa table de chevet une photo qu'il avait enchanté pour être le seul à voir, sa photo avec Scorpius où il dormait dans le cadre photo que lui avait offert Luna et qui représentait la mer.

Il reçut divers livres de la part de sa famille, mais les plus intéressants lui venaient de ses professeurs qui l'encourageaient à prendre de l'avance sur l'année qui venait, après tout il avait des Optimal à chaque devoir et était très doué avec sa magie bien qu'à certains moment il passe plus son temps à rêver qu'à vraiment travailler, et chacun avait raison, il avait prit Daniel comme modèle.

Et que ce soit conscient ou non, la ressemblance entre les deux était frappante, chaque matin ils prenaient un café avant de commencer à travailler, maintenant Harry se promenait toujours avec un carnet pour prendre des notes et se servait de sa magie pour lui apporter plusieurs livres afin de les lire, il semblait ne jamais terminer de lire, comme si la lecture était sa raison de vivre, ensuite ils avaient les mêmes manies, se passer la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient, pencher la tête lorsqu'ils étaient intrigués par un phénomène et fronçait du nez lorsqu'ils préparaient une potion.

Finalement à la fin de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore avait fini par arrêté la coupable, une jeune fille du nom de Ginny en première année avait été possédé par un journal de magie noire qui avait, disait on, appartenu à Voldemort lui-même, mais ce n'était que des rumeurs et personne ne le savait vraiment, on savait seulement que la petite rousse n'avait plus été maitresse de son corps et que Dumbledore l'avait suivi, il avait tué le monstre de la chambre et désenvouté la jeune fille.

Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas été touchés par les événements depuis leur école, même si le cousin de Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, et Charles leur donnait des nouvelles, ils n'y étaient pas vraiment intéressés, Daniel avait aidés en fournissant des mandragores manquantes, puisqu'ils en avaient en plus cependant c'était la seule action que la seule autre école sorcière d'Angleterre avait fait, ne voulant pas se relier à l'école de sorciers.

Cependant au début de la troisième année, le meurtrier Peter Pettigrow, celui qui avait voulu tuer les Potter pour le compte du seigneur des ténèbres s'échappa d'Azkaban, personne ne savait comment il avait fait et grâce à ses sources, merci Bella et Rodolphus, il savait que le rat était désormais de retour dans les rangs des ténèbres et qu'ils comptaient faire une évasion de mangemorts qui se seraient fait arrêtés, l'animagi ayant des informations importantes qui leur permettraient un tel exploit.

Dumbledore et les gens de la Lumière ne le savait pas et pensait malheureusement que la seule cible de cet être ignoble serait les fils Potter, dans le but de terminer le travail. Ainsi donc Poudlard se retrouva en présence de détraqueurs afin que les élèves soient protéger, Harry apprit aussi que Remus allait être nommé professeur contre les forces du mal et malheureusement pour lui, Sirius avait voulu le protéger, ainsi donc il avait postulé pour être professeur pour des cracmols.

Il avait tempêté contre le brun, lui hurlant qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir professeur dans son école mais le Black avait insisté et Daniel n'avait pas pu lui dire non, pas avec le ministère sur le dos qui jugeait toutes ses actions pour l'année à venir, surtout concernant l'année du jeune Potter qui serait déterminante quant à savoir si l'école pouvait protéger le jeune Harry ou non.

Sirius avait donc prêté serment, chose qui l'avait étonné, pourquoi prêter serment si l'on ne protégeait que des cracmols ? Et c'est quand il avait vu la magie incroyable des cracmols qu'il avait compris pourquoi. Qu'il avait comprit pourquoi Harry s'était tant éloigné de sa famille, pourquoi Augusta avait raison quand elle préférait Neville à Rose, monsieur Lovegood avait raison d'aimer sa fille telle qu'elle était.

Parce que les cracmols, étaient incroyables.

Lorsqu'Harry lui avait jeté un regard noir puis avait rendu sa magie visible, il avait comprit toute sa colère, les cracmols n'avaient pas besoin de lui, un sorcier pour se défendre, ils avaient leurs propres méthodes et c'était incroyable.

Il avait halluciné en voyant Bellatrix, sa cousine avec un garçon de l'âge d'Harry ! Cette garce de mangemort ne pouvait de un pas avoir de fils, et de deux, ne surtout pas supporter les cracmols alors que ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il était un peu obligé de ne pas lui faire de mal, surtout à son fils lui qui pourtant avait la baguette qui démangeait car il avait prêté serment et qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de lancer un sort à un parent d'élève, surtout qu'il allait devoir enseigné à ce gosse …

Quand il vit l'interaction entre les divers cracmols et Bella, il sut ce qu'il avait perdu en plaçant Harry dans un cocon doré. Il avait perdu un petit garçon aimant, affectueux et farceur pour ne voir que le fragile petit Harry, celui incapable de tout faire sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas de magie, alors il se promit d'écrire une lettre à James et à Remus afin de leur expliquer, pas en détail vu qu'il avait fait ce maudit serment, mais il allait leur dire à quel point ils avaient perdus en voyant Harry comme un handicapé.

Le petit brun avait raison, il était comme les autres et surtout comme Charles.

Il eut une relation froide, plus que la banquise avec sa cousine, après tout elle portait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche et Sirius était un fervent homme de l'ordre du phœnix, allant jusqu'à laisser sa maison servir de QG à Dumbledore. Ils se saluèrent, et laissèrent les enfants entre eux alors qu'ils se tuaient du regard, Bellatrix l'emportant largement sur son cousin qui avait été à Gryffondor.

« Alors c'est toi leur nouveau professeur ? Pathétique, encore heureux qu'ils aient été **obligés** de t'accepter, sinon je suis sûr que tu serais en train de pleurer les larmes de ton corps pour manquer un spectacle aussi beau que de regarder des enfants cracmols jouer avec leur magie.

-Oui c'est moi leur nouveau professeur Bella, j'ai reçu une formation d'auror, ne t'en fais pas, je leur apprendrais les **bonnes** choses, d'ailleurs je suis étonné de voir que tu as un fils, cracmol en plus, je pensais que tu serais le genre à le tuer dès la naissance pour cette infirmité.

-Tu oublier l'une des règles principales des Black cher **chef de famille** , on ne tue jamais un membre de la famille, même lorsqu'il est ennemi, nos mains ne le doivent pas.

-Voyons, ne sois pas idiote, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à ton mari ? Cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal.

-J'aime mon fils Sirius. Je ne suis pas sans cœur à ce point, et ce qui me désole, c'est que tes familles de Lumière, ne voient pas à quels points leurs enfants sont merveilleux tellement ils sont concentrés sur leur image extérieur. C'est tellement immonde.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça !

-Allons bon, tu n'as donc aucune autre réplique cher cousin ? C'est minable tout de même que Dumbledore n'ait jamais pensé à mettre une aile spécialement pour les cracmols dans son école, les élèves auraient pu être intégrés à la société sorcière, au lieu de quoi vous autres de la Lumière n'êtes pas capable de voir à quel point ils sont spéciaux. Dès le moment où j'ai posé mes yeux sur mon fils, j'ai su qu'il était spécial, j'ai su qu'il était unique et quand j'ai su qu'il était cracmol, je l'ai juste accepté. Même Lucius, l'être le plus … raciste de l'univers, l'a accepté parce qu'au fond de lui, il sait que les cracmols sont plus libres que nous. Tu ne seras jamais capable de leur enseigner quoi que ce soit Sirius, je ne sais même pas ce que tu fous ici. »

Cracha-t-elle tout en lui tournant le dos, elle enlaça son fils, puis prenant la main de son mari elle partit vers son manoir.

 **Hors fiction.**

Merci à tous pour vos votes, ce sera bien sûr un couple Scorpius Lestrange/ Harry Potter, désolé pour les autres, et puis je pense que ce sera intéressant aussi pour moi de tester autre chose.

bc230woody : Alors oui mon style est plus enfantin sur celui là, je ne vais pas écrire des fictions tristes ou un peu plus sanglantes tout le temps, ce serait triste. Donc je suis désolé je n'ai pas prit ton vote en compte, désolé désolé, parce que de un, je trouve la différence d'âge gênante pour moi entre un adulte de trente ans et un ado de 16 ans *dixit la fan de LV/ HP Hum hum* Mais si tu as bien lu ce chapitre, ce que j'espère de tout cœur, tu as du savoir pourquoi ton vote n'a pas été prit en compte, en espérant que cela ne t'aura pas énerver ou vexer bien sûr x)

Amista : *te cache dans sa cave* Continue d'écrire esclave ! Et non ce n'est pas toi l'auteur, tu as vu ton nom quelque part sur le profil ? Blague mis à part bien sûr, ton avis a été pris en compte, et je comptais de toute façon le mettre proche de Tom donc voilà XD

Swanlana : Bye bye, la croix est en haut, triste de perdre un membre de mon lectorat mais bon …

Morane : *se sent légèrement flattée par ta review, non je suis ultra contente* De un que l'idée te plaise et que ma fiction te plaise, en espérant que le couple avec Scorpius ne te dérange pas trop pour continuer à ma lire XD Sinon ouais, ne t'en fais pas, dans les chapitres suivant je vais commencer à bien entrer dans le vif du sujet en me concentrant sur les cracmols avant qu'il y ait de l'action, je suis plutôt du genre « Renseignement - Bataille » XD Merci de me lire ^^

Donc voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai toujours aussi plu, à bientôt pour le prochain !

*Est bientôt en vacances, oh yeah ! *


	4. Chapitre 4: Attaque

Devant un placard qui semblait receler tous les dangers au monde, se trouvait quatre enfants, une jeune fille blonde regardait le meuble vaguement intéressé, et les trois garçons se tenaient un peu raides, encore indécis quant à ce qui allait en sortir.

« Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un épouvantard ? _Demanda Sirius de sa voix joviale, depuis les mois où il était là, il ne reçut aucune réponse._ Allez Harry, je suis sûr que tu sais ce que c'est !

-Un épouvantard est une créature qui n'a pas vraiment de forme propre, on en trouve souvent dans les vieux manoirs, ils peuvent prendre la forme de ce dont à on a peur.

-C'est exact, et le sortilège pour les faire fuir est « Ridikulus ». »

Les enfants s'entrainèrent un moment sans cible précise, juste à faire le geste et à répéter la formule, puis ils se placèrent en file indienne et Luna la première, affrontèrent leur peur.

Pour la jeune fille, ce fut un chaudron, ce dernier dégageait une fumée noire, très effrayante et très odorante, Luna trembla mais déclara d'une voix forte le sort. Ce qui transforma le chaudron en un sorte d'être vivant rose, deux grands yeux mais conservant la forme du chaudron.

Sirius applaudit la jeune fille et fit passer Neville. Sans hésitation, l'épouvantard prit la forme d'Alice Longdubat qui cria à son fils qu'il était un incapable sans cervelle, prenant une profonde inspiration Neville la transforma en truie. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Vint ensuite le tour d'Harry, l'épouvantard sembla hésiter un moment mais sans conteste la figure de James Potter fut reconnaissable entre mille. Harry trembla et l'homme cria.

« Quelle honte d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans la famille ! Charles est tellement mieux … »

La créature ne termina pas sa phrase que le jeune sorcier avait lancé le sort, d'une voix effrayé mais sa magie y avait répondu et avait entouré la chose d'une brume rouge avant de revenir vers Harry, ne lançait qu'un cerf tout bleuté et n'avait à la place de sa ramure, que des tissus bizarres qui retombèrent mollement.

« Bien joué Harry, à toi Scorpius ! »

Le dernier garçon ne se fit pas prier et prit la place du jeune Potter, la créature se transforma en Dumbledore.

Il lança le sort sans hésiter une seule seconde, transformant l'épouvantard en citron géant.

Le professeur ne perdit ensuite par son temps pour enfermer la créature dans son placard.

« Félicitations à tous, nous allons continuer sur un autre sort maintenant. »

L'année se passa en résumé très bien, même si le second Black était moins bien accepté que le premier, les élèves eurent un moment euphorique en voyant enfin Valentin et Daniel se tenir la main.

Cependant lors de la rentrée pour la quatrième année, le soir de l'arrivée des élèves, il y eut quelque chose de surprenant qui se passa.

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Harry était sorti de sa chambre, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à madame Figg d'essayer de se coucher plus tôt, feuilletant un livre et se basant sur sa magie afin d'éviter tout obstacle, il ne savait pas qu'en cette nuit, les sorciers de l'ordre du phœnix avaient décidés de les attaquer, leur faire peur afin que l'attaque soit mise sur le dos de Voldemort, ce qui pouvait sembler logique, pourquoi est ce que le seigneur des ténèbres ne pourrait pas attaquer cet endroit ? Il était connu pour aimer faire peur aux plus faibles et c'est ce qu'était exactement les cracmols.

Ainsi donc, Harry entendit de curieux chuchotements en cette soirée, lui qui était parfaitement réveillé demanda.

« Daniel ? C'est toi ? »

Avant de s'approcher de la source du bruit, il ressentit un tressaillement dans sa magie et fut sur ses gardes, l'une de ses principales leçons était de faire confiance en sa magie, et si elle voyait un danger. Il rangea son livre dans la poche de sa robe et méfiant, abaissa la poignée de la porte qui le séparait du danger et l'ouvrit brusquement, un homme défiguré se tenait dans la cuisine, il venait d'assommer Judy, un des elfes de maison, un autre homme aux yeux dorés se tenait plus loin et Harry reconnut ces yeux entre milles, ceux de Remus Lupin. Sans attendre, et sachant que son parrain était un sorcier redoutable, Harry se mit à courir dans les couloirs tout en hurlant.

« On est attaqué ! »

Sa magie rendant sa voix encore plus forte, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que chaque habitant de l'école soit au courante.

« Lupin, il faut qu'on rattrape le gosse ! »

Cria Maugrey au loup garou qui était resté stoïque en voyant l'étrange lumière accompagnant son filleul.

Il se mit à son tour en mouvement à la poursuite d'Harry qui jetait des objets, grâce à sa magie, à la figure de ses poursuivants, espérant les dérouter.

« Transplanage chez le patron des Lestrange ! »

Retentit à son tour la voix de Daniel, magiquement renforcé alors que le jeune Potter commençait à entendre des sons de bataille résonner dans le manoir autrefois paisible. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la zone de transplanage lorsqu'un lien apparut de nulle part le fit trébucher, il se retourna et vit avec horreur que Maugrey était le lanceur de ce sort. Sa magie coupa la corde instinctivement et toujours au sol Harry recula prudemment, ne voulant pas que les deux hommes le surestiment.

« Harry, c'est toi ? _Demanda Remus._

-Que ce que tu fais ici Lupin ? _Rétorqua froidement Harry, se fichant de faire du mal volontairement à ce qui lui servait de parrain._

-Harry je …

-Lupin, restez où vous êtes. Que ce que c'est que ce machin le mioche ? _Demanda d'une voix froide l'homme défiguré._

-Oh ça vous savez, un petit tour de passe-passe. Ça marche toujours …

-Sois sérieux gamin, que se que c'est ! »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition dans la pièce, juste aux côtés de Maugrey et Lupin, Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant le vieux sorcier.

Il se releva à vitesse surhumaine grâce à sa magie, il ne fallait pas que le directeur sache que c'était lui, et puisant dans sa magie, il transplana dès qu'il arriva dans la pièce faite pour.

Cependant il n'avait pas remarqué le bouclier qu'avait apposé le directeur à l'entrée de la pièce afin de retenir toute sa magie derrière lui.

Daniel était en train de se ronger les oncles lorsqu'Harry tomba au sol, dès qu'il atterrit lourdement sur du marbre froid, sentant sa magie loin de lui, la froideur qui l'entourait mais qui n'était pas réel mais seulement le fruit de sa séparation avec sa magie, il hurla de douleur, de souffrance et autre.

Il lui manquait une partie de lui-même … il n'était vivant qu'à moitié … son hurlement redoubla, il sentit vaguement Daniel s'agenouiller près de lui et sa tête se faire poser sur les genoux de son directeur.

Il ne cessait de hurler … de crier à la Terre qui lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

« Ce n'est pas normal ! Même si c'était son premier transplanage il aurait du réussir ! _Scorpius et Catleen arrivèrent à leur tour, Voldemort était soufflé de tant de magie dans les airs, grâce à son intelligence, et les informations des Lestrange, il prit les choses en main. Il ordonna à Scorpius, qui avait la magie la plus proche du Potter de s'approcher de lui et de l'entourer avec, comme un manteau. Le jeune garçon se calma, son regard fou se posa sur chacun des visages au dessus de lui, la voix de Voldemort attira son attention._

-Harry, Harry, écoute moi. _La respiration rapide, le brun se contenta de le fixer._ Bien dis moi, que ce que tu as ? Dumbledore t'a lancé un maléfice ? _Harry se concentra, puis articula quelques mots._

-Il-il retient ma ma-magie à l'é-école … j'es-j'essaie de passer mais ça-ça fait mal !

-Regarde-moi, comment fait-il pour te retenir là bas ?

-Ba-barrière. _Articula difficilement le jeune garçon, de plus en plus fatigué et sujet à la douleur, malgré la magie bienveillante de son presque frère._

-Très bien, tu la vois cette barrière n'est pas ? Elle devrait être bleue, très impressionnante mais concentre toi bien. Tu vois tout en bas, oui là, à même le sol, tu vois n'est pas ?

-Du vi-vide.

-C'est bien, passe par là. »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une magie rouge, agitée de toute part arriva dans le manoir Serpentard. Se dirigeant directement vers Harry qui se calma, s'allongeant mieux et respirant doucement.

« Ca va mieux Harry ? _Demanda Daniel, inquiet._

-Oui … Dumbledore voulait la siphonner mais je ne me suis pas laisser faire. _Les yeux du brun devinrent rouges._ Ca faisait mal, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer.

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est fini maintenant, je te le promets.

-Je suis fatigué Dan. _Rétorqua faiblement le petit brun._

-Je m'occupe de toi, tu peux dormir. »

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette phrase, Harry s'endormit aussitôt. Le blond se releva, attrapant son élève dans ses bras, sa magie se fit plus agitée, semblant plus dangereuse alors qu'il prenait la parole devant Tom.

« Nous sommes désolé du dérangement, les Lestrange nous ont assuré que nous pouvions venir ici, en cas de danger …

-Vous avez bien fait, je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait osé s'en prendre à une école. _Neville et Luna trouvèrent refuse derrière Valentin qui lui aussi s'était tendu en même temps que son compagnon, Arabella était blessée et Catleen était agenouillée pour la guérir de sa magie rose pâle._

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il a attaqué ?

-En ce moment, il y a le tournoi des trois sorciers à Poudlard, il a du s'en servir afin de vous héberger, comme ça, vous auriez une dette envers lui.

-Je vais lui faire manger ses manipulations à ce vieillard. _Déclara Daniel._

-Vous devez être épuisés, reposez vous, nous en reparlerons demain. Lucy, emmène les dans l'aile ouest, qu'ils se choisissent tous une chambre, demain tu iras les retrouver pour les conduire à la salle à manger.

-Bien maître Voldemort ! »

S'inclina l'elfe avant de servir de guide.

Le brun aux yeux rouges n'était pas fâché de s'être fait réveillé à cette heure, enfin un peu mais lorsqu'il avait vu le premier trio débarquer, en pyjama, complètement hagard et surtout reconnaissant la fillette Lovegood, sa colère s'était estompée, pire encore lorsqu'il avait entendu les hurlements du jeune garçon, il avait souffert avec lui tellement cela était inamissible. Dumbledore allait payer, et il semblait avoir de nouveaux alliés, il se permit un sourire satisfait en voyant que le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas atteint son but.

Le lendemain, c'est dans un même ensemble qu'arrivèrent les cracmols, les mangemorts présents les dévisagèrent, méfiants et arrogant, sachant que ceux qui avaient été attaqués la vieille, ne montraient pas leur magie à tous. Daniel se dirigea d'un pas fier vers la place qui lui était réservé aux côté de Voldemort, il jeta un œil orgueilleux aux mangemorts avant de montrer sa magie bleutée à tous, la faisant presque gronde de rage face aux regards qu'il avait subis. Il se calma rapidement, ne pas montrer le mauvais exemple à ses élèves, pensa t-il fortement, avant de s'asseoir de toute sa grâce de sang pur, sa magie ne cessant de voyager dans la pièce, histoire d'impressionner les autres occupants de la dite pièce. Valentin posa une main sur la sienne, pour le rassurer puis fit apparaître à son tour sa magie pour enlacer celle de son compagnon. Harry et Scorpius se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire face à cette démonstration d'amour des deux adultes.

Chacun déjeuna alors que Daniel et Tom discutaient.

« Donc Dumbledore vous a attaqué en pleine nuit, qui y avait il d'autre ?

-J'ai cru reconnaître un Weasley, mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel.

-Mais j'ai vu Remus, et un monsieur défiguré avec un œil bizarre.

-Dumbledore m'a lancé un sortilège, j'ai eu du mal à marcher suite à ça. _Déclara la plus vieille du groupe._

-Il ne sait pas où vous êtes partis ?

-Oh si qu'il le sait … dans un endroit aussi grand, il est difficile de faire passer un message. _Déclara Daniel._

-Il a juste crié « Transplanage chez le patron des Lestrange » ! Ce qui est en soit un très bon message. _Tom posa sa tête sur ses mains, signe de réflexion._

-C'est un message vague, cependant, il sait que les Lestrange sont de mon côté, il doit se douter que c'est chez moi que vous allez rester.

-Nous allons résider à Poudlard, cela me paraît évident. _Chacun regarda Daniel comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête, Tom eut un sourire appréciateur._

-C'est une bonne idée, avec le tournoi des trois sorciers, cela vous donne l'excuse parfaite.

-Scorpius ! »

Cria Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait de faire son apparition à la porte de la pièce, il n'y avait que peu de mangemorts présent en cette matinée mais son cri éveilla Scorpius qui bondit de sa chaise, sa magie retrouvant sans le vouloir toutes ses couloirs afin d'enlacer sa mère qui était heureuse de l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Par Merlin, tu vas bien !

-On va tous bien, plus de peur que de mal.

-Je suis soulagée, ton père viendra plus tard, il revient d'une mission.

-Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

-Avec plaisir mon cœur. _Elle se tourna vers son maître et ne le salua que d'un geste de tête, démontrant qu'elle avait elle aussi le respect du seigneur des ténèbres. »_

La suite du déjeuner se déroula plus ou moins dans la bonne humeur, puisqu'après tout les jeunes venaient d'être attaqués. On leur fournit des vêtements de rechange, à leur plus grand bonheur, et Tom insista pour parler seul à seul avec Daniel, qui accepta, à condition d'être accompagné de Valentin, sa moitié.

Bureau de Voldemort.

« De quoi vouliez vous nous parler ?

-C'est quelque chose de personnel, que je n'ai jamais dite à personne, mais comme vous êtes cracmols, je vous faire confiance. _Valentin et Daniel échangèrent un regard étonné, ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler le seigneur des ténèbres jusqu'à ce qu'une magie à moitié bleu et violette apparut dans la pièce, prenant moins de pièce que les deux autres magies des autres cracmols._

-Mais …

-Par Merlin ! _S'extasia Daniel tout en s'approcha le plus près de cette magie._

-Mais je croyais que vous étiez sorcier ! _S'exclama Valentin, ne comprenant plus grand-chose._

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi … je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai du utiliser un rituel spécial ou si c'est de naissance, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai une partie de ma magie qui vit en dehors de mon corps.

-C'est incroyable ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un tel phénomène ! Enfin en même temps vu notre documentation …

-Vous ne savez donc pas ce que c'est ? _Daniel lui offrit un sourire désolé._

 _-_ Malheureusement non, il faut savoir que les cracmols ne maîtrisent pas toujours leur magie, le plus vieux cracmol de l'Angleterre et qui maîtrise sa magie est Rusard, peut être qu'on pourrait lui demander.

-Rusard ?

-Oui, il le cache très bien. Vous voyez son chat ? _Demanda poliment le blond._ Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment un chat mais plutôt une représentation physique de sa magie, oh certes sa magie est très puissante, à ses côtés quotidiennement mais vous voyez il peut être agréable de la **voir** cette magie alors il l'a transformé en chat.

-Mais notre magie est colorée, comment cela se fait il que le chat soit ainsi ?

-Et bien, comment dire ?

-Un sort de métamorphose, nous le contrôlons très bien, pour un cracmol c'est facile et Dumbledore ne soupçonnera jamais ce genre de magie venant de Rusard.

-Je vois. A vrai dire je ne savais même pas que j'étais à moitié cracmol jusqu'à ce que je voie votre magie, ça m'a ouvert les yeux.

-Mais de rien mon cher, vous permettez qu'on vous emprunte une chouette ?

-Faite donc, et …

-Oui ? _Demandèrent en chœur les deux cracmols sur le point de sortir de la pièce._

-J'aimerais entretenir une correspondance avec vous, je ne me doute pas que Dumbledore va vite sauter sur l'occasion et que d'ici ce soir vous ne serez plus là, cependant j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les cracmols. Si c'est bien ce que je suis, même à moitié ou à un quart.

-C'est d'accord Lord Voldemort, mais je ne vous promets aucune réponse. Je suis encore jeune alors …

-Cela est compréhensible, encore merci de m'avoir écouté. »

Les deux jeunes hommes refermèrent la porte, encore abasourdis par l'attitude du plus vieux à leur égard, mais après tout, chacun avait droit à ses petits secrets alors ils n'en discutèrent pas plus et allèrent ensemble rédiger une lettre, qui reçut une réponse dès le début d'après midi, ce qui étonna les plus jeunes tant qu'à cette rapidité.

Dumbledore était bien entendu _heureux_ de les accueillir à Poudlard, toute l'année comme pour les autres écoles. C'est alors que les élèves papotèrent des épreuves qu'allaient affronter les champions, ceux-ci étaient Fleur Delacourt pour Beauxbâtons, Victor Krum pour Durmstrang et bizarrement Charles Potter, le frère de Harry, pour Poudlard, ce qui était bizarre au vu de son âge mais après tout pourquoi pas, vu qu'il était réputé pour ses bonnes notes et que leurs parents étaient célèbres Harry n'en n'était pas du tout étonné.

Le directeur de Poudlard leur avait aussi envoyé de beaux vêtements, à la taille de chacun, afin qu'il y ait une réception à leur honneur, Daniel avait déclaré à ses élèves et professeurs qu'il comptait dévoiler aujourd'hui la puissance des cracmols, vu que Dumbledore avait attaqué l'école, cela ne servait plus à rien de garder le secret et le quatuor se dépêcha d'inventer une petite chorégraphie mettant en scène leur talent imaginatif pour user de leur magie.

Ils dirent au revoir au seigneur des ténèbres qui s'approcha d'Harry et lui déclara.

« Fais attention à toi jeune homme, et venge toi bien de Dumbledore.

-Merci Lord Voldemort ! _S'écria Harry envers celui qui l'avait sauvé, mais ne sachant pas trop comment l'appeler. »_

Il se saisit ensuite du long parchemin/ porte-loin qu'avait envoyé Dumbledore pour leur permettre de faire le voyage.

 **HORS FICTION.**

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui me suivent toujours donc non je ne suis pas morte x) Vive moi ! Mais l'université et mon nouveau jeu (skyrim) me pompe tout mon temps mais je continue les fanfic rassurez vous !

Orthon McGraw : Toi … tu lis dans mes pensées non ? Parce que j'ai eu cette idée juste avant donc oui Rusard et Arabella, m'enfin une future grande histoire quoi x)

Morane : Ca avance ça avance ne t'en fais pas :3 et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ^^

Amista : Oui exact et puis je voulais changer un peu, je fais beaucoup de HP/ LV je ne vais pas te mentir mais j'apprécie changer de temps à autre ~ sinon merci pour ta review ^^


	5. Chapitre 5: Spectacle

Ce fut le vieux Rusard qui accueillit avec les cracmols, avec un sourire éclatant qui était inexistant pour les autres élèves de Poudlard, d'ailleurs ceux-ci attendaient avec « impatience » de découvrir les élèves cracmoliens qui allaient être à leurs côtés durant cette année.

Charles était heureux que son frère reste avec lui à Poudlard, afin de mieux le connaître mais surtout lui montrer toute sa popularité et lui montrer qu'il était supérieur, le prince des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy, était pressé que son cousin lui présente ses amis, cette Luna, ce Neville et surtout ce fameux Harry avec qui il devrait bien s'entendre, aux dires de Scorpius.

Exceptionnellement, aujourd'hui les quatre tables s'étaient divisées en de diverses tables rondes beaucoup plus petites.

Les deux grandes portes de la Grande Salle leur faisaient face, les professeurs étaient situés juste derrière Daniel, le directeur, alors que les élèves se tenaient derrière leurs professeurs, attendant de voir les adultes réfléchir et agir en premier. Rusard parla.

« Ne vous en faite pas, tout va bien se passer. Et je tenais à vous remercier Daniel, je vais pouvoir enfin montrer mon vrai potentiel. _Il fit un sourire au blond qui le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de pousser les grandes portes de la Salle. »_

Le silence se fit dans la salle, chaque élève, qu'il vienne d'une école étrangère ou soit originaire de Poudlard regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec des yeux curieux et étonnés de voir d'autres cracmols, autre que Rusard. Ils les pointaient du doigt et chuchotaient sur leur passage, Harry se sentit oppressé par tant de regards, lui qui n'en n'avait pas l'habitude et se rapprocha de Scorpius pour chercher du soutien, chose que le plus grand lui accorda par un sourire rassurant et en rapprochant sa magie de celle du jeune Potter qui le remercia via le lien nouvellement crée de leurs magies.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et s'approcha de Daniel, lui serrant la main avec un faux air bienveillant, le petit brun en compagnie de son quatuor fusillait le vieux avec un regard meurtrier, les autres professeurs n'étaient pas en reste, de même que Daniel malgré son air avenant.

« Bienvenu à Poudlard jeunes gens pour y passer une année.

-Je vous remercie, directeur Dumbledore. _Laissant toute sa haine passer derrière les derniers mots, le blond dut se contenir pour ne pas attaquer le vieux fou avec sa magie, ce qui fit agiter ses élèves qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un signe de tête, le plus jeune s'avança._ Il est de coutume que lorsque deux écoles se rencontrent, un duel ait lieu. Je vous présente mon meilleur élève, Harry Potter.

-Un duel mon cher ? Mais nous n'apprenons pas les arts martiaux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ici … _Daniel lui lança un regard moqueur tout en serrant plus fort la main du vieillard._

-Je parle bien sûr d'un duel magique, ne soyez pas idiot très cher. _Les élèves discutèrent encore plus fort, quelle était donc cette histoire de duel ? Un cracmol, faire de la magie ? La voix d'Hermione Granger sembla résonner plus fort dans la pièce alors qu'elle commençait à déclarer « Mais j'ai lu que les cracmols étaient incapables de magie … »_

-Mais enfin … je suis obligé de décliner …

-Vous mettrez votre école dans une telle situation de honte si vous le faisiez. _Déclara mielleusement Daniel d'une voix d'ange tout en reprenant sa main de la poignée de l'homme qui commençait à se faire transpirante, se remémorant sans doute la puissante magie du jeune Potter._

-Etes-vous certain de votre choix ?

-Je le jure … sur ma magie. _Termina Daniel, satisfait de son petit effet, surtout en voyant les regards des deux autres directeurs sur lui, oh oui, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait glacé, et avec le plus de public possible._

-Très bien, je choisis Charles Potter comme représentant de Poudlard, puisqu'il est le champion pour le tournoi des trois sorciers, cela me semble approprié.

-Extrêmement bien approprié, le petit prodige battant le vieil idiot. _Chantonna tranquillement Daniel tout en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son élève et en l'enveloppant de sa magie comme d'un câlin charnel. »_

Snape et Lupin furent chargés de mettre en place le lieu du duel, mettant en place des sortilèges puissants afin d'éviter tous sorts perdus, enfin surtout de la part du plus vieux des Potter, puisqu'ils pensaient tous Harry incapable de magie, sauf Lupin et Dumbledore.

Harry se plaça tranquillement à sa place, alors que son frère arborait déjà un sourire de vainqueur. Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence avant que le plus vieux ne mette sa baguette entre ses deux yeux, Harry n'en possédant pas, le laissa faire, enfin ils tournèrent le dos à leur adversaire et firent trois pas avant de se retourner.

Le plus jeune semblait la figure même de l'ennui, comme si ce duel ne lui était qu'imposé et qu'en son cœur il connaissait déjà l'issue du dit combat avant que cela ne soit commencé.

Charles se concentra et lança un puissant stupéfix, afin de pouvoir terminer ce duel le plus vite possible et commencer à manger.

Dans un geste purement négligeant, et surtout plus pour le spectacle que par réelle utilité, Harry fit un geste lent de la main, faisant purement et simplement disparaître le sort de couleur verte.

Les élèves ainsi que les habitants de Poudlard adultes eurent un hoquet de stupeur à ce constat. Même Draco Malfoy laissa un moment tomber son masque d'ennui pour manifester son étonnement, Charles le regarda comme si son petit frère avait eu une tête en plus avant de lancer un jambe en coton qui se solda par le même phénomène, il recommença plusieurs fois avant que le directeur des cracmols, amusé par ce spectacle mais heureux de se contenter l'estomac lui déclara.

« Arrête de jouer Harry, cela ne se fait pas dans un vrai duel.

-Très bien, directeur Prewett. »

Répondit simplement Harry tout en s'approchant à pas lents de son frère qui n'en finissait pas de lui lancer des sorts sans résultat, arriver assez près, le jeune brun leva sa main et en même temps, la baguette de Charles lui échappa des mains, pour atterrir dans la main de son frère.

« La baguette n'est plus à son propriétaire, j'ai gagné je crois. _Déclara t-il tout en lançant un regard noir vers Dumbledore qui se dépêcha de déclarer._

-En effet, l'école des cracmols … remporte ce duel. _Le plus jeune Potter lança sa baguette à son frère puis Daniel déclara._

-A présent, nous avons un spectacle pour vous. De la pure magie, de la pure hypnose, voici ce soir, les cracmols ! »

Acheva t-il en riant.

Harry et Luna se mirent en place, à cinq mètres l'un de l'autre, puis le brun leva sa main en direction de la blonde et cria.

« Incendio ! »

Des flammes, grandes langues de feu qui jaillirent sur Luna et semblèrent la dévorer dans son ensemble, les étudiants crièrent de frayeur à ce spectacle mais Harry n'en n'eut cure et s'approcha de l'incendie et tendit la main, la main fine et délicate de la jeune fille jaillit du feu, en parfait état, comme de la porcelaine, et elle se posa dans celle tout aussi douce du brun, Scorpius et Neville ricanaient en voyant la réaction si peu maîtrisée de leurs compagnons de Poudlard.

Soudain tout se brouilla, Luna avait éteint l'incendie avec de l'eau et de la vapeur se répandit partout, les deux autres garçons se joignirent au duo déjà présents sur la scène. Une musique joyeuse débuta, digne de la fin de la coupe du monde de quiddich, des bâtons, ressemblant vaguement aux bâtons qu'ornaient le blason de l'école française firent leur apparition dans les airs, de couleur bleuté ils faisaient des arabesques dans les airs avant de se faire écraser par la force brute d'un aigle de couleur rouge, la représentation de Durmstrang il vola quelques instants avant de se faire remplacer par un lion rouge, un serpent vert à reflet noir, un blaireau jaune et un aigle bleu, les animaux montrèrent leur beauté quelques instants avant que tout ne disparut, la vapeur de dissipa, dévoilant les quatre jeune debout, côte à côte. Ces derniers se regardèrent puis eurent un sourire sadique tout en dévoilant toutes leurs magies, prenant toute la place dans la Grande Salle, les élèves reculèrent apeurés par le phénomène mais le rire des quatre jeunes les rassura.

« Maintenant professeur Dumbledore, je pense que nous pouvons aller dîner. »

Déclara avec simplicité Daniel qui laissait à son tour sa magie prendre de la couleur, les autres professeurs en firent de même et Rusard en fit parti, laissant sa magie prendre sa réelle couleur argentée, faisant écarquillés les yeux de surprise des élèves de Poudlard plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Attendez, directeur Prewett, qu'est-ce ? _Demanda madame Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons._

-Mais notre magie très chère. Que voulez vous donc que cela soit ? _Demanda d'une voix moqueuse le blond._

-Et bien je ne sais pas … les cracmols sont proches des moldus alors …

-Nous ne sommes pas moldus. _Rétorqua d'une voix forte le directeur blond tout en donnant à sa magie plus de couleur, faisant frissonner chaque personne présente._ Nous sommes cracmols. A cause de vous sorciers, nous n'avons pas pu découvrir notre véritable potentiel, un potentiel puissant, mais cacher aux yeux de tous. Qui ne nous a jamais rabaissés ? Qui ne nous a jamais regardés comme inférieurs ? Maintenant que nous sommes capables de mieux que vous, il faut que vous vous posiez des questions n'est-ce pas ? Comment cela est il possible ? Est-ce réel ? Et bien ça l'est. Faite vous à cette idée. Dès maintenant, parce que ce n'est pas prêt de changer. _Les cracmols se regardèrent avec un petit sourire puis Scorpius s'exclama._

-Ramène les 5 gallions par là Neville. Tu as perdu !

-Je comptais aller m'acheter des trucs au Pré au Lard Scorpius …

-Oh allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais quelque chose de **précis** à acheter par vrai ?

-Et toi Harry, dis quelque chose ? _Le jeune brun susnommé gonfla des joues et se contenta de répondre._

-C'est toi qui a parier Neville, pas moi. _Le regard de Dumbledore sur eux les déstabilisa et Neville s'arrêta en plein mouvement, en train de donner une bourse à Scorpius._

-Ce sont des enfants … _Déclara t-il d'une voix morne._

-Des monstres vous voulez dire, ils me donneront des cheveux blancs avant l'heure. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont différents du point de vue magique que vous devez les traiter différemment, c'est valable pour tout le monde ici. »

Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant puis frappa dans ses mains, faisant apparaître de la nourriture sur chaque assiette, les professeurs allèrent s'installer à leur table, alors que les cracmols se réunissaient sur une petite table composée de quatre chaises, pile pour eux. Ils n'osèrent pas relever le regard mais alors qu'ils étaient en train de manger, Scorpius eut un sourire narquois puis déclara.

« Une course jusqu'en haut ça vous dit ?

-Une course ? _Demanda Harry tout en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez._

-Mais t'es malade, le plafond magique est super haut !

-Tu te dégonfle Longdubat ?

-Bien sûr que non ! _Rétorqua ce dernier._

-Je participe aussi. Je veux voir s'il y a des jonche ruines là haut.

-Alors c'est parti ! »

Alors que leurs magies auparavant reposaient au repos, se prélassant au dessus des têtes, ce qui attirait des regards soit dit en passant, ils se firent soudain plus actifs. Se plaçant comme quatre sphères au dessus de leur cracmol respectif puis dans un même ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le plafond, leur visage tourné vers ce dernier.

Neville était en tête, rapidement suivi de Scorpius puis Harry et enfin Luna. Le brun aux yeux noisette eut soudain un moment de déconcentration puisqu'il perdit en vitesse et se laissa doubler par Scorpius, il n'avait pas remarqué la boule rouge collé à lui pendant le départ mais qui était bien une partie de la magie du jeune Potter, profitant de cet instant, Harry élança cette petite boule de magie vers le plafond qu'il atteignit facilement, n'étant seulement concentré sur une petite partie de lui-même et pas sa plus grosse partie de magie qui était redescendu tranquillement, les autres élèves regardèrent Scorpius et Neville se tourner vers le petit brun aux lunettes d'un même mouvement puis s'écrier.

« C'est de la triche !

-Pas du tout, j'ai seulement usé de tous les éléments du terrain afin de prendre une avance considérable. _Les magies redescendirent plus bas, là où elles étaient auparavant mais les magies vertes claires et brunes pour Neville et vertes foncés et noire pour Scorpius semblaient vouloir lui foncer dessus. La grosse sphère rouge ne fit rien pour les éviter les laissant faire semblant de lui foncer dessus. On entendit Daniel soupirer puis déclarer d'une voix forte._

-Ca ne changera décidément jamais …

-Au moins ils n'ont pas fait de bataille de nourriture.

-Un bon point pour les malheureux elfes de maison et surtout pour ce bon Rusard. _Rajouta madame Figg à Valentin._

-Oh vous êtes tellement rabat joie, regardez les comment ils sont jeunes ! Et heureux !

-Catleen est toujours aussi bizarre hein … _Chuchota Luna._

-Tellement. _Rajouta Neville._

-Je propose qu'on cherche un plan pour se venger de Dumbledore. _Déclara Harry._

-Je suis totalement d'accord ! _S'écria Scorpius. »_

Les boules se mirent à éclairer doucement, comme pour montrer à tous que leurs détenteurs réfléchissaient.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva, rejoignant son pupitre maintenant que le repas était fini.

« Mes chers élèves, mes chers étrangers, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, monsieur Rusard montrera leurs quartiers aux cracmols, je tiens à préciser à ceux-ci que la forêt Interdite et comme son nom l'indique interdite et que certains objets sont interdits par le concierge de l'école. Vous suivrez le cours de vos professeurs, ainsi que quelques cours en parallèle avec des sorciers, afin que l'on puisse crée des liens, maintenant au lit jeunes gens ! »

« C'est moi ou il a dit au lit ?

-Comment ça au lit ?

-Il n'est pas sérieux il n'est que 21 heures ! Qui se couche à cette heure là ?

-Les ronflaks cornus aiment profiter du sommeil et se couchent dès que la lune se lève.

-Mais on n'est pas des créatures imaginaires !

-Directeur Dumbledore. _L'apostropha Harry, en s'approchant de lui alors que chaque étudiant retournait dans son lieu de résidence._ Que vouliez vous dire par au lit ?

-Et bien monsieur Potter, le couvre feu est à 21 heures pour les élèves entre la première et la quatrième année et 22 heures pour les cinquièmes à septièmes années.

-Et que ce que cela veut dire précisément ? _Demanda sérieusement le jeune brun, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, signe qu'il avait piégé sa proie._

-Que tous les élèves doivent être couchés à cette heure ci monsieur Potter, enfin cela me semble évident.

-Nous cracmols, refusons ce couvre feu. _Le vieux barbu sembla s'étouffer dans sa barbe._ Je suppose que chaque école ici, suis son propre règlement, malgré le transfert temporaire dans un autre lieu, or il n'y a aucun couvre feu dans l'école cracmolienne. Vous êtes priés de respecter ce choix de notre école et de ne pas nous punir, vu que nous ne sommes pas du tout en manquement du règlement, cela va de sois. Discutez-en avec notre directeur. Nous allons visiter.

-Mais il est 21 heures ! _S'écria le vieillard comme si cette information seule expliquait tout, les quatre couche tard le regardèrent interloqués avant de ricaner._

-La jeunesse est dans ceux qui ne se couchent pas du tout monsieur, à présent veuillez nous excusez, ce château n'attend plus que nous ! »

Et ils sortirent par les grandes portes, les derniers élèves présents les regardèrent avec admiration alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour savoir quelle direction prendre. Charles Potter s'approcha d'eux, accompagnés par les jumeaux Weasley.

« Harry, attend !

-Charles ? Que puis-je pour toi ? _Demanda le plus jeune Potter alors qu'il hurlait de frayeur lorsque le plus vieux attrapa un bout de sa magie, le plus jeune se recula le plus possible de son frère tout en ramenant sa magie à lui._

-Harry … ! _S'exclama ce dernier complètement perdu, Scorpius se plaça devant son frère de cœur et demanda froidement._

-Mais je me demande ce qui va pas bien avec toi Potter ? Comment oses-tu toucher à sa magie sans lui demander ? _Demanda t-il froidement._

-Mais que ce que j'ai fait ? _Demanda t-il en voyant chaque cracmol, même les professeurs le regarder froidement, Daniel prit la parole._

-Monsieur Potter, même s'il s'agit de votre frère, sachez que toucher la magie de quelqu'un à mains nues … est un sacrilège, vous êtes de la même famille, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, mais c'est comme si je prenais votre baguette, vous ne seriez pas content n'est ce pas ?

-Non … pas du tout même.

-C'est le même cas ici, prévenez vos petits camarades, que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ne rentrez pas trop tard les mômes. _Se contentant de cela comme avertissement, les adultes se retirèrent._

-Je suis désolé Harry, je le savais pas …

-C'est pas grave Charles. Que ce que tu voulais ?

-Te féliciter, c'était un beau combat.

-Merci. _Se contenta de répondre Harry._

-Maman et Papa m'ont demandés de veiller sur toi …

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je suis grand. Et puis j'ai mes amis, ne t'en fais pas. »

Déclara froidement Harry, ne voulant pas de cette pitié, il s'éloigna ensuite de son frère puis alla découvrir Poudlard en compagnie de ses amis.

Ils n'avaient finalement pas dormis de la nuit, étant trop excités pour, ils avaient visités autant de pièces que possible, que ce soit des cachots, des appartements individuelles, des salles de classe délabrées ou autres. Vers 7 heures du matin ils allèrent dans la salle commune qui leur était réservés, Luna avait sa chambre à part, ainsi qu'une douche, alors que les trois presque frères partagèrent un dortoir et une salle d'eau. Ils prirent rapidement une douche et s'habillèrent pour redescendre ensuite dans la Grande Salle, leurs parents avaient envoyés d'autres vêtements de rechange pour eux.

Leur discussion animée firent cesser toutes celles environnement, puis Scorpius, qui s'était pour le moment imposé comme leader, se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy se leva aussitôt pour lui offrir un étreinte.

« Merci de nous avoir gardé une place, cousin !

-Tu nous présente avant cher Scorpius ? _Retentit la voix traînante de Draco Malfoy, Harry le fixa, puis échangea un regard avec le brun qui lui servait de meilleur ami, l'air de dire « Tu pense sincèrement qu'on va s'entendre ? » le Lestrange lui répondit par un sourire éclatant._

-Bien sûr, je te présente Neville Longdubat, le gentil de la bande, Luna Lovegood, la rêveuse, et Harry, le cerveau.

-Enchanté à tous, je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, tout ce que peut dire mon cousin sur moi est sans doute mensonger, ne le croyez pas. Sinon je vous présente Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson et Daphnée Greengrass.

-Et ben dis donc ça en fait une bande ! _S'exclama Luna._ Je m'assois à côté des filles ! Pour une fois qu'il y a des filles je ne vais pas me gêner ! _Sa voix perdant un moment son côté rêveur, comme pouvait la faire sortir Neville. »_

Harry s'installa aux côté de Scorpius et Théo, qui se révéla un grand lecteur et un grand intellect, tout comme lui, Blaise était plutôt le rigolo de la bande, Gregory et Vincent lui semblaient gentils, ou du moins ils dégageaient une énergie qui le mettait en totale confiance avec ces deux colosses, il ne discuta que très peu avec les filles, ces dernières le trouvèrent trop, trop mignon et lui posèrent pleins de questions sur le genre de fille qu'il pouvait aimer et tout, il ne sut quoi répondre, ayant passer la plupart du temps avec des garçons, et ayant plus d'attraction pour un livre que pour un corps quelconque.

Draco se révéla un manipulateur hors pair, surtout un grand stratège et ils prirent plaisir à discuter de la façon dont ils pouvaient ridiculiser l'autre Potter de l'école, le petit brun était heureux de s'être trouvé un nouveau partenaire de crime. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, les Serpentards leur posant des questions sur leur magie et leur école, les cracmols leur répondirent avec plaisir et quémandèrent à leur tour des choses sur Poudlard.

Il fut décidé que les cracmoliens allaient suivre quelques cours des professeurs de Poudlard mais aussi leurs propres cours, dans une volonté de vouloir les intégrer à la société sorcière, d'après Dumbledore mais les cracmols n'étaient pas dupes, c'était sans doute un moyen pour Dumbledore de les influencer, il était décidé qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire, qu'importe par quels moyens.

Accompagnés de Draco et les autres Serpentards, ils se dirigèrent vers le cours de Mac Gonagall.


End file.
